What you've always wanted to know
by dgatson
Summary: My first fanfic. Everything from last chapter The Flaw in the Plan of Deathly Hallows to Epilogue :p marriages, deaths, happiness, and births. oh yes. lots and lots of Weasley grandchildren rated T to be sure.
1. New Responsibilities

Hi I'm De`Andre! After wanting to know what happens after Deathly Hallows for years and only finding next to nothing on the Internet, I've decided to make my own version. I will be keeping it as close to the information that I've found as possible but I may make a mistake. I'm only human, so please dont leave rude comments. If you want something changed or have an idea for me, please share! I'd be happy to put it in my story if it fits. Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

Harry stared over the horizon, thinking hard. It was sundown. Hogwarts looked incredibly beautiful in the reddening sky. Even with Ravenclaw Tower half missing. Not to mention all the rubble on the lawn.

Now that Voldemort was gone and nearly his Death Eaters all either reprieved and locked up, Harry was feeling pretty lost. And it had only been two days! He didn't know exactly what to do. He felt like his whole life had been hurtling along the path to destroying the Horcruxes and Voldemort. Now that he had done both, what did he want to do?

Harry fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Remus….Tonks….Colin….Fred….Snape. All gone. Every one of them, forever. Harry punched the hard rock beneath him, bruising his knuckles. He could never talk to any of them again. To thank them all of them for their bravery and courage. And to say he was sorry. Harry turned his head towards the forest. Maybe he could still find the Stone…

"Harry?" whispered a quiet voice behind him. Harry whipped around to face Ginny. She never looked so pretty with her long red hair draped over her shoulders. The skies making it look as if she was surrounded by a beautiful light that seemed to come down from the heavens.

"Ginny! When did you get here?" Harry asked getting up into a more dignified position.

"Just now. Andromeda is asking for you at the Burrow. When no one could find you, I thought you'd be here." She said stiffly.

"Is something wrong with Teddy?" Harry asked almost before she had finished her sentence, "Why does she need me?"

"I dunno but she looked pretty stressed." Ginny said now with a grimace. Harry could tell she was worried now if there is something wrong with Teddy. What other reason could Teddy's grandmother want with Harry?

"How did you get here? I thought you weren't allowed to apparate yet."

"'What the law doesn't know won't hurt it', was Fred's motto," Ginny said through the tears that came to every Weasley's eyes when Fred's name was mentioned nowadays.

"Let's hurry then," He grasped hands with Ginny as she tried to hide her tears and turned on the spot, once more succumbing to the crushing darkness that always came with apparation. When it seemed his lungs could take no more, his feet slammed onto the soft ground of the Burrow. Ginny let go of Harry as soon as possible, not looking at him. Already he could hear the screams of who he knew to be Teddy. As his eyes adjusted to the light his second favorite building in the world was silhouetted as a black crooked shadow against a sprinkling starry night. Harry greedily filled his lungs with the familiar scent of the Weasley home and led Ginny to the front door of the Burrow and knocked. It swung open at the second knock.

"It's about time!" Andromeda said impatiently. Her resemblance to her sister Bellatrix was never more pronounced at that moment. Harry even took a step back in alarm. Andromeda seized his arm and yanked him into a house. "Listen to me young man. I am a middle aged widow and I cannot take care of another child. I just don't have the energy. Since you're Teddy's godfather you can take care of him, right?"

"Er… I-" began Harry, but Andromeda cut him off.

"Fabulous." She said firmly and thrust the squirming, screaming Teddy in his arms. Almost automatically little Teddy fell silent. He just laid there looking up into Harry's face as if he had been bidden to memorize it. Andromeda turned around at the lack of sound.

"How did you do that?" asked Andromeda staring incredulity into Harry's arms.

"I- I don't know," stammered Harry.

Without preamble Andromeda began marching to the fireplace thrusting her hand into the Weasley's flower pot containing floo powder. And with a flash of green flame, she was gone. Ginny turned to stare at Harry then at the little bundle in his arms. Teddy was wide awake and smiling at Ginny. He screwed up his face and for a minute Harry thought he was going to cry again but his hair turned blazing red, exactly the shade of Ginny's beautiful hair. He stretched out his little arms towards her as Harry gently placed him into her arms.

"Here, you keep him company for a few minutes. I need to talk to your dad. Where is he?"

"I dunno," Ginny said without taking her eyes off of Teddy who was now looking around the room with bright interest, "Maybe the Ministry? Why do you need to talk to him?"

"I need help for finding a place for me and Teddy to live at the moment. We can't stay here."

"Try the Ministry."

And with that she turned her gaze back on the red-headed baby in her arms, not even saying goodbye. Harry left the crooked house, walked a few meters, then stopped and turned on the spot; disappearing into the crushing darkness

Harry landed just outside the bathroom leading into the official entrance to the Ministry of Magic. He strolled nonchalantly into the foul smelling bathroom and clambered into a toilet. He zoomed down the short tube and emerged quite dry into the ministry atrium. As he passed many people did a double-take and actually froze in their tracks, amazed that they have glimpsed the famous Harry Potter. Then there was a sudden rush as just about everyone had a sudden urge to shake the hand of their savior. Ten minutes later Harry emerged from the jostling crowd looking a bit disheveled. He managed to get a lift to himself as all the others in the queue were far too occupied staring at him to move. But as the doors began to close a man around Harry's height squeezed in. He had chestnut shoulder length hair that was graying slightly and with a jolt in his stomach, Harry saw that his left hand had been replaced with a hook.

"Mr. Potter. You can't believe what an honor it is to meet you," the man exclaimed, "You may or may not know me but my name is Gawain Robards, Head of the Auror Department."

"_Your_ Gawain Robards?" asked Harry incredibly. Robards beamed at the thought that the famous Harry Potter knew who he was.

"The very same! I wanted to give you my personal congratulations on defeating the most dangerous wizard of all time. I was thinking, Now that He-Who- well Voldemort is vanquished, what are you thinking of doing with your life?"

"I don't know, sir," said Harry with an inward smile, knowing of what was about to happen, "I was thinking of working in the Ministry."

"Oh you were, were you boy? Well no longer will you think! How would you like to be an Auror?"

"Well I suppose that would be nice. When do I start training?" Harry said smiling now that he could no longer keep it concealed.

"Training! What more do you need to know?" grinned Robards as the lift finally clanked to a halt, "You've already single-handedly fought and defeated You-Know-er….Voldemort. What could I possibly teach you? You start tomorrow. Meet me in my office, at 8. I would like it if you extended my offer to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger if you could please."

And with that he exited the lift and started down the hall, leaving Harry alone in the lift. Harry stared after him. As soon as the doors closed, Harry couldn't stop grinning.

* * *

I felt pretty good writing that. Many more chapters along the way! :p


	2. House Hunting

Lol Harry's first job :p I know that feeling right after you get hired :p anyway here's chapter 2

* * *

Harry jumped into the air, whooping and doing things that would embarrass him if it ever went out into the media as he went lower and lower in the lift. As the lift slowed down, Harry pulled himself together in a more dignified matter. As soon as the doors opened, heads turned towards him. A few people even stopped to a halt, transfixed, watching him make his way down the hall. He nodded at a few of them and gave a quick smile, long since used to this type of behavior.

Harry was so focused on keeping a smile on his face that he passed the door he wanted. He blinked and backtracked. He gave a small knock and was told to enter. Letting himself in, he saw a redhead figure bent over a toaster that seemed to be belching purple flame and smoke from the top. Arthur Weasley looked up from what he was doing.

"Ah Harry! What a pleasant surprise!" Mr. Weasley said getting to his feet and bestowing a hug onto Harry. "What can I do for you?" His office was much the same as it used to be, only bigger. He had pictures of his family and an extra one of Fred on his desk.

"Hi Mr. Weasley. I'm kind of in a bit of a jam. Andromeda just dropped Teddy off on me and I don't have any place to be able to raise a child… I need your help because I don't know anything about buying a Wizarding home. I was wondering if you could help me. If you're not too busy, I mean."

"Not at all, my dear boy! Just let me finish this toaster and I'll go with you. This might take a while. I'll draw you up a chair." Mr. Weasley grinned as he literally drew a chair in midair with his wand. "So have you given any thought on where you would like to live?"

Harry had defiantly been thinking about it. Grimmauld Place was out. There were too many bad memories surrounding that place for Harry to want to live there. Also the place might freak Teddy out as it did freak Harry out a little with all the beheaded house elves and all the prejudiced Slytherin references in the most unlikely places. Harry had been juggling with the idea of buying a home in Godric's Hallow. The place still seemed like home to him even though it was the place of his parents, Dumbledore's family, and Bathilda Bagshot's deaths. Godric's Hallow would defiantly be a good place to raise Teddy.

"I was thinking about Godric's Hallow. I think I would like raising Teddy there. It would be nice to finish what my parents started."

"Excellent! Now what you need to know is that buying a Wizarding house is the same as buying a Muggle home. Only thing different is that you have to register with the Ministry where you are." Mr. Weasley said, still tinkering with the toaster. "But you've never bought a Muggle home so I'll guess we need to take care of that first."

The screwdriver in Mr. Weasley's hand slipped and the toaster exploded in copious amounts of orange smoke, bringing with it the smell of burnt fish. Harry and Mr. Weasley stumbled out of the office doubled over and coughing. People stared at the two wizards.

"Er…I guess we should go now then." Mr. Weasley said nonchalantly, eyes watering as he stood up.

"Shouldn't…. shouldn't we fix your office?" asked Harry backing away from the smoke that seemed to be after him.

"Er… no, Magical Maintenance will take care of it. Come; let's go to Godric's Hallow. After you, my boy."

* * *

The woman looked so peaceful. She was beaming down at a baby who was smiling even more brilliantly into her face. Her husband looked on proudly over her shoulder.

"They were wonderful people," came a voice right behind him.

Harry jumped. Why must everyone insist on Apparating right behind him?

"Mr. Weasley! How long have you been here?"

"About a minute ago. I saw you staring at that statue and didn't want to bother you as soon as you got here."

They set off down the street. The cottages looked identical to the brick. This was the second time Harry had been in Godric's Hallow since he defeated Voldemort. The first time he visited his parent's grave and his old home.

Harry and Mr. Weasley passed by many cottages until they saw a family of Muggles piling a lot of personal things into their truck from the biggest cottage he had seen thus far. A crowd of Muggles surrounded the man. Harry slowed down and heard the Muggle man complain to his neighbor about the roof and the rotting wood in their cottage. His heart leapt as he heard him say that the family has a new place in London. The crowd gave the family their goodbyes and trotted off to their respected homes. The family pulled out of the driveway and drove away. Well, well. It seems Harry's luck was beginning to change. Who knew this morning that tonight he would find a place to finally call home?

"Mr. Weasley! Come back here a minute." Harry called, "I think I might have found it."

Two months later, a lot of scourgify spells, repair spells, furniture shopping, and much signing of papers, Harry Potter finally had his home completed and ready to move in.

* * *

A job... a kid... a house? all he needs now is the girl :p


	3. Good News

Okay seems like we are in need of a new character :p By the way, Harry seems to have smoothed things over with Ginny :p_

* * *

___

Ten Months Later

Harry basically had Teddy and his habits down to a science. Teddy's hair was normally the clue to how he was feeling. Bright green hair meant he was hungry. Dark green meant he was sad. White meant he was scared. Orange meant he was bored and cranky. Red hair meant that he was happy. Especially when he saw Ginny. Yellow meant that he was sleepy. And he was normally black haired and messy to mirror Harry's. Right now his hair was bright yellow while he slept peacefully on Harry's lap.

Harry was equally tired. There were still many Dark wizards to catch. Just last week Harry finally tracked down Amycus Carrow and threw him into a cell in Azkaban. Quite literally too, with the help of the handy Levicorpus spell. That had been quite satisfying as Amycus had repeatedly tried to curse Ginny during the first fight at Hogwarts in his sixth year. Harry was having a little trouble trying to balance his work with Teddy. He didn't want to keep asking Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to babysit. They were too busy dealing with life away from all of their children. Harry was just trying to enjoy his morning before he had to get into work today. Basically he was waiting for Ginny to come back home. She had to watch Teddy while he was at work. She said she would be gone only for an hour when an urgent owl came for her.

An owl swooped into the open window and dropped a note onto Harry's head. Glancing at it he quickly saw that it was from Bill and Fleur. Fleur had been heavily pregnant the last time he saw her so he quickly ripped the envelope open and was staring down at Bill holding a small baby who looked exactly like Fleur with red hair in front of the Eiffel Tower. The baby's fist waved lazily from his arms. Harry turned the picture over and saw in Fleur's writing the name Victoire Weasley.

"Hey Teddy, wake up," Harry said softly while shaking the little green child. Teddy stirred softly. He looked up at Harry and then at the picture Harry was waving in his face. In a flash, Teddy's hair flashed vivid blue. Harry blinked. He had never seen Teddy do this and didn't have any idea of what blue might mean. Teddy's small hand reached up and touched little Victoire's pretty face. Harry looked into Teddy's face and saw that he was in awe on the fact that he now has a friend to play with. Harry grinned inwardly, knowing that Victoire's quarter Veela personality was already working as her mother's did.

There was a flash of green light and a red-haired figure tripped out of the fireplace. A second glance told Harry that it was Ginny. She looked quivering with excitement and bursting with news. Teddy tore his eyes away from Victoire and smiled at Ginny. He switched to red spiky hair but the tip was still blue.

"Harry! There you are! I've made th- what's that?" she asked pointing at the picture in Harry's hand.

"It's your brother. Fleur finally had the baby. We have a niece." Harry said, standing up and giving Ginny a kiss. She looked at the picture with a tender expression on her pretty face.

"She's so pretty. What's her name?"

"Victoire Weasley. I'm thinking it's French. So what were you about to say?"  
"About wh- Oh! You know how I tried out for the Harpies? Well, I made Head Chaser!"

"That's great Gin! I knew you could do it. The Harpies haven't taken anyone on in about six years right?"

"Yeah. I think Gwenog Jones wanted to go into the Ministry or something. I'm not sure but I can't believe it. I'm going to play for my absolute favorite team of all time!" She actually twirled with excitement. Teddy, who of course had no idea what was going on, felt the vibe of the room and started dancing around Ginny, who set the picture down on the tea table and picked up her red haired dancing partner swinging him around until he squealed with pleasure. Harry grinned, his heart filling with love for the both of them.

Almost as soon as he felt his heart swell, a flash of green illuminated the living room. Hermione stood there, her clothes dusty and her hair bushy. She looked as if she had been crying for days.

"I can't find Ron! Help me!"

* * *

Woah... Whats going on here? :p while your waiting to find that out review =]


	4. Does She Love Him?

Hey guys. i just realized i need a disclaimer. Well im not J.K. Rowling and i dont own any Harry Potter or its character no matter how much i want to. =] Heres the new chapter that everyone's been begging me to publish.

* * *

"Hermione! What happened?! Are you okay?" squealed Ginny halting absurdly in mid twirl. Teddy dropped down on his feet at her side. Hermione sat down on the couch that Harry had just vacated and was sobbing too much for anyone to understand her.

"Kreacher! Come here please." called Harry and the wizened old elf slouched into the room taking in the sobbing figure of Hermione and Teddy's strange hair color.

"You called, Master Harry?"

"Yes, I need a bit of my Calming Draught, please." Kreacher nodded and went into the kitchen. Harry had made a cauldron-full of the stuff for Teddy when he needed a babysitter. For the next minute, all that could be heard was Kreacher moving things around in the kitchen and Hermione's weeping. Kreacher humbled into the room and offered a goblet of smoky potion to Hermione who took it with a mumble of thanks. Kreacher bowed out of the room as she drunk deeply from the goblet. She shuddered and sat up no longer crying. A frizzy brown haired Teddy hoisted himself up into Hermione's lap who hugged him tightly, finally finding her voice.

"Well Ron and I were talking and we got around to marriage and he proposed. I didn't know what to say and I told him that I had to think about it and he just got up and left. I can't find him and now I'm worried."

"Don't worry, Hermione." said Harry reassuringly, "I can find him." And with a kiss to Ginny who leaned over Hermione patting her reassuringly. Harry went to the cupboard and swung on his cloak. He spun on the spot and with a small pop he appeared at the Leaky Cauldron. A quick look around the bar told him no red-haired figure was sitting there as far as he could see. Another small pop and he was outside The Hog's Head, thinking that Ron wouldn't go to the Three Broomsticks for the noise. One glance and Harry saw him accepting another firewhisky from Aberforth. As he tried to make his way over to Ron, he was bombarded with people coming up to shake his hand and a few made him sign some spare parchment. Finally shaking them off Harry approached Ron from behind. Ron looked up at Harry as the latter sat down next to him giving Aberforth a nod meaning the usual.

"She doesn't want me, doesn't she?" Ron asked gingerly, "Why the bloody hell did I ask her?"

"Because she loves you and you have loved her ever since you looked into those big brown eyes." Harry supplied as Aberforth clanked down a tankard of butterbeer in front of Harry. "Don't look at me like that. You know it's true. Why else would she still be with you?"

"Then why didn't she say yes? If she loved me it would be an automatic answer, right?"

"Come on mate, you know Hermione. She always takes time looking over things before making a big decision. You should have figured that out by now. Now can we end this pathetic weeping before you drown yourself in that tankard?"

"Yeah… But what if she says…" Ron didn't seem able to make himself say it.

"I doubt it since she's at my place crying her heart out from the way you left her. "

"What?"

Harry grinned, "You might want to get over there so you can calm her down. Come on, mate." With that they each drained their tankards and tossed a galleon on the table, rose and twisted into the crushing darkness.

In an instant, the two story cottage home of Harry Potter expanded into view as Harry and Ron burst out of thin air onto the sidewalk. Hermione was waiting out on the porch and flung herself into Ron's arms.

"Oh Ron! I'm so sorry I didn't answer. I just wanted to make sure I was making the right decision! After all, so many marriages are ruined because people make the wrong decisions!"

Ron looked a little bewildered, "So is that a yes?"

"Of course!" she squealed and with that she kissed him for a minute straight. Harry glanced at his watch and looked up at Ginny who was watching the scene with Teddy on her hip and a smile on her face.

"I have to go to work," Harry mouthed to her and she nodded blowing him a kiss while Ron and Hermione continued to kiss nosily on his lawn. With a shake of his head and a smile on his lips Harry spun on the spot and with a small pop, he was gone.

* * *

Sorry that was kinda short... ill make sure the next one is very long, you'll see! so while your waiting you can think of something to say and put it into your review. I'll give the very next person who reviews a sneak peek into chapter 6!! i dont know what the title will be but im sure you'll like it. please everyone tell me if i have made any mistakes in anythink... makes me feel kinda stupid when i had Victoire born a few months early and i dont want to make any more mistakes. im looking up stuff on the internet but i might miss something so hit me up with a message or something if you find something intersting. i'll also take story ideas! REVIEW!!


	5. Why Wait?

I am so sorry its been a while, but I have been so busy. Finally, my six years of swimming is over. I started writing a different chapter for a few days but then I thought this should come before it.

* * *

"Teddy! Quit thrashing around!" Harry called loudly from the sitting room with Bill and Fleur and Ginny.

"Vic! You as vell!" Fleur's voice rang out shrilly as the sound of breaking china came from Shell Cottage's kitchen. Fleur sighed and got up with difficulty to repair whatever the rowdy kids had done. Five and a half months pregnant and Harry was impressed to see her break up Vic and Teddy's argument on who had the most macaroni and cheese. Ginny, who just came back from a Harpies practice, stirred a bit from her place on Harry's shoulder at the sound, repositioned her head into a more comfortable position, and drifted back to sleep. Harry gently brushed the long ruby strands of hair out of her beautiful face. Bill watched interestedly.

"So Ron and Hermione are engaged now?" he asked abruptly as Fleur came out of the kitchen and sank down into her seat now looking exhausted.

"Er… yeah they are."

"Mum seems to think they rushed into this engagement." Bill pressed on.

Harry hesitated before saying, "Well they have known each other for a long time and it's true that they haven't been together for a long time, but if it's meant to be, why wait?"

"So why aren't you and Gin engaged already?" Bill asked. Fleur nodded, frowning at Harry as if he had done he great wrong by not yet asking Ginny to marry him.

"I-er… supposed our time will come," stammered Harry.

"But you've just said it 'Arry," Fleur interjected, "If it vos meant to be, 'vy aren't you two engaged then? Your time 'as long come!"

"You do want to marry Gin, don't you?" questioned Bill.

"Well, yeah of course," Harry said, "I thought I should just wait, you know until we were older…"

"To the hell with waiting! Why must you be so stubborn? Just do what makes you happy, Harry!"

Harry said nothing. Another crash came from the kitchen and Fleur reluctantly stopped glaring at Harry to go take care of whatever new object Teddy probably broke. Bill continued to watch Harry.

"Time to go!" cried a voice issuing from Harry's pocket. Harry pulled out his watch and started. He had to be at the Auror's meeting in an hour's time. Gently nudging Ginny awake, he stood up, stretched, and went to go collect Teddy. Firmly grasping Teddy's hand he thanked Bill and Fleur for letting Teddy play with Victoire and apologized for whatever mayhem the duo had concocted.

Moments later Harry and Teddy both tripped out of the fireplace of Number 7, Godric's Hollow and stepped aside. A second flash of green flame illuminating the sitting room told Harry that Ginny was right behind him. Teddy, no doubt tired from romping all around Shell Cottage, looked ready for a nap, judging by his steadily growing yellow hair taking over from red. Harry motioned Ginny to take him. Gently, she lifted Teddy out of Harry's arms and strode upstairs into Teddy's bedroom. Harry followed, watching how Ginny was like a natural when handling little toddlers. He grinned when Teddy, now laying in his crib and nodding off, instinctively clutched onto, ironically, his favorite stuffed animal, a grey wolf named Loopy. Ginny backed out of the room and bumped into Harry. She smiled and took Harry's hand leading him back downstairs into the sitting room. He sank into the couch and pulled Harry with her.

"So when are we getting married?" she asked. Harry, who had been thinking of Bill and Fleur's words, gaped at her.

"Wha-er… I thought you were asleep?"

"I woke up when Fleur said our time has long come. Just didn't open my eyes. So when are we getting married?"

Harry sighed, "You know you could have helped me back there. I didn't know what to say. And you want to get married?"

"Well, yeah of course I do, but I just wanted to know when."

"Well we can't get married at the same time Ron and Hermione are, that would kind of steal her glory…"

"Yeah I guess we don't want that," Ginny said frowning, "Well, I don't know about you but I don't want to get married in the snow."

"Neither do I."

"So we're agreeing on something finally?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, but we have to talk later. I have to go to an Auror meeting."

"Okay. Say hi to Ron for me. I'm going to go take a nap. See you when you get back, and don't take to long."

Harry grinned and kissed her goodbye. He strode over to the fireplace and as he took a pinch of Floo Powder, his watch yelled "Get moving!"

"I'm going, I'm going you blasted thing…" And with a flash of green flame, he was gone.

* * *

Your welcome to those who have been checking my story every day. The next chapter should be comming soon. How 'bout you press that review button while you're waitin and write somethin? =]


	6. Teddy, a razor, and July 31st

Here you guys go! My god. it took me almost an hour and a half going thru those messages alot of you sent me. thanks for the tips. hope u guys like it =]

* * *

The beautiful July sunlight streamed into Harry's bedroom everyday at the exact same time, and today was no different. It burst through the window and right into his face, waking him with a start. The effect was quite dazzling. Harry groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. He looked to his right and saw that Ginny wasn't next to him. After a short second of panic, she strode into their room, her bringing with her the amazing flowery smell that he loved. And to make it even better, she was bringing breakfast in bed. The sweet smell of bacon, pancakes, eggs, toast, jelly, and orange juice suddenly filled the room just as successfully as the sunlight had.

"Happy 20th Harry," she said, setting his breakfast on his lap and kissing him deeply, "A whole bunch of owls are here for you and I got Ron and Hermione to watch Teddy while we go celebrate."

"How are we celebrating?"

"Don't you like surprises?"

Harry smiled warmly and began tearing at his bacon. Ginny curled next to him and stole a bit of his toast. Harry looked at her about to tell her playfully to get her own, when suddenly there came a yelp from the hall and then it turned into a scream. Harry and Ginny jumped. Ginny turned to look wildly at Harry.

"That sounds like Teddy!"

She and Harry looked at each other for another second more; then in unison, they both leapt out of bed, snatching their wands as they went. The noise, which had turned into a scream, was coming from the bathroom. Harry pushed open the door, wand at the ready. The sight in front of him was shockingly unexpected. The toddler was crouched down, hands over his head. The enchanted razor that Harry got when he turned seventeen was suspended above him trying to get at the frantic boy's white hair. Already Harry could see that the razor had just shaved a long jagged streak on the top of his head. The whole thing might have been very funny if Teddy hadn't been screaming bloody murder. Harry could see that Ginny was fighting hysterical laughter. Harry moved forward and snatched the razor as it came around to attempt to scalp Teddy and switched it off. Teddy looked up tentatively at the silence of the razor.

"Teddy, what happened?" asked Harry; putting the razor out of reach from the little two year old and stowing his wand in his pocket.

"I want be like you, Hairy! An' the bad razor hurt me!" said the little toddler looking innocently up at Harry. (I'm making sure that Teddy knows that Harry and Ginny aren't his parents because I feel that Harry and Ginny wouldn't allow Teddy to call them Mom and Dad.) This bit of cuteness was too much for Ginny, who bolted out of the bathroom, roaring with laughter. Harry was forcing himself not to follow her. This little boy wanted to shave like his godfather. Teddy's weed-whacked hair looked completely ridiculous.

"Teddy, look at your hair!" Teddy stood on tip-toe to peer at himself in the mirror. It was funny to see the now darkening hair with bald spots in random places where the razor had succeeded in buzzing his head. A look of shock crossed Teddy's face. Harry picked him up.

"It's okay. Auntie Hermione can fix it. You'll be okay." Harry reassured Teddy as he carried him downstairs and put him in his high chair. Ginny had brought down Harry's breakfast and was fixing some cream of wheat for Teddy, still giggling softly to herself.

"Auntie Hermione is here?" Teddy asked. Ginny put his breakfast in a bowl and placing it in front of him with a spoon, saying as she did so, "Not right now but she will be coming to pick you up so you can go to the Quidditch game with her and Uncle Ron."

"Yaaay!!" Teddy bounced in his chair in obvious delight, knocking over his cream of wheat. Harry, who was trying to finish his pancakes, whipped out his wand and pointed it at the descending cream of wheat. It zoomed back up into the bowl and gently moved out of reach of Teddy's flailing arms. The only thing that made Teddy more excited than Quidditch was playing with Victoire.

"Settle down, Teddy!" Ginny playfully scolded. Teddy stopped bouncing and started eating his breakfast. "And Harry, your presents and cards are behind you."

Harry twisted in his chair and saw that there was indeed a thick bunch of cards and wrapped presents addressed to him. The Dursleys seemed to have remembered his birthday because they sent him a card that said:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday._

_Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley_.

His other presents and card were much more thoughtful. He got a huge box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes merchandise from George, _The Big Book of Quidditch_ and an enormous box of Huneydukes chocolate from Ron and Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him some mince pies and a photo album of all the times he had stayed with the Weasley's during holidays, including his time at Grimmauld Place in the fifth year. Harry wasn't even aware that Mrs. Weasley took all these pictures. She even had pictures of Harry, Ron, the twins, Ginny, and Hermione de-gnoming the garden and cleaning Grimmauld Place. There also were pictures of the six of them playing Quidditch over the orchard. His other presents included a knife from Hagrid, a new traveling cloak from Percy, and a brand-new Firebolt 180, which only just came out last April, from Bill, Fleur, and Charlie.

"You got a nice haul this year," came a familiar voice from behind Harry and Ginny. Both of them turned around. Ron Weasley was looking over Harry's shoulder at the photo album.

"Ron!" said Harry, breaking into a smile, "When did you get here?" as Teddy called out, "Hwello Uncle Ron!"

"When you opened up that knife from Hagrid, was it? Anyway, I'm here for Teddy."

"He's right he-" Harry broke off, silently pointing at Teddy. Ginny looked at Harry then at Teddy. Her mouth fell into an O. Both of them gaped at Teddy like they had never seen a toddler before. Teddy's hair, which had looked like it had been cut by an incompetent barber only seven minutes ago, was thick and black as ever. It was the first time Teddy had ever shown any magical ability. Ron was looking confused, glancing from Teddy to Ginny to Harry.

"Uh… am I missing something?"

"Um-no…er… yeah, you can take him." Harry stammered, still staring at Teddy's now ginger hair, as Ron lifted him up.

"Well bye then." He said, and still looking confused, he let Teddy grab some Floo Powder from the pot and toss it into the fire. With a flash of green flame, he and Teddy were gone. Ginny picked up the photo album and began flicking through it. Harry shook his head clear and went back to opening his present from Neville, who was interning at Hogwarts, which turned out to be some plant he could not imagine was it for. According to the note Neville left when the plant gave off a nice smell, it meant that the day would go in his favor. If it smelled terrible, it meant bad things very might happen. Harry rather thought that this may come in handy at work. And lastly, Luna gave him a box of Spetrespecs and a Gurdyroot. Harry was in the middle of gathering the wrappings before he realized something.

"Hey Ginny," She looked up from watching herself from scoring yet another goal on Ron.

"Yes?"

"Where's your present?"

She grinned, saying, "Don't worry. You'll get it later."

As she said that, Harry could not help noticing that the plant Neville had given him was giving off a sweet smelling delicate scent.

Harry smiled back.

* * *

Lol i love doin that. right now im in the middle of writing a big chapter. does anyone want me to throw some Draco Malfoy action into it? i want some reviews so you guys kno what to do. =] have you guys ever noticed that QK is a sideways ninja? :p


	7. The Draco Confrontation

To everyone who have been waiting for this for so long: I am so sorry. I have been grounded for the last like month and I could only write in school and that wasnt nearly enough. I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now! so I'm writing this so quickly. Here you guys go and I hope you guys find it worth the wait. :p

* * *

The Burrow was in commotion. The Weasley's had tried to keep it a secret and tell the public when it was all over, but when little Teddy had accidently let slip to one of Harry's co-workers while at the Ministry, the story blew up out of the water. Every reporter from the Daily Prophet to Which Broomstick? was attempting to get at the Burrow, despite the charms Mr. Weasley had cast over the place. This was a chance of a lifetime for a select few to witness the marital union of two members of the Golden Trio. The only people who were let in were family and dearest friends.

Looking over the crowd from his place at the entrance, Harry could see Mrs. Granger sitting next to Andromeda who was quietly attempting to stop an appropriately red-headed Teddy from joining an equally fussy Victoire and causing a mess. She, on the other hand, was being restrained by Bill. To the right of Bill was Fleur who on _her _lap was the angelically calm baby Dominque. Mr. Weasley was sitting behind them with his hand on the empty seat beside him, saving it for Mrs. Weasley when she came back from helping Hermione in her dress. He could visibly count almost all the red-headed Weasleys dotted around the crowd. Percy was chatting eagerly to a nice looking woman who looked as if Harry had seen her while visiting Hermione in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. George was talking to Charlie about Quidditch most likely. Hagrid was sitting next to Luna who was no doubt telling him all about her recent journey to Spain. It looked like Neville was on Hagrid's other side, holding what seemed to be a _Mimbulus Mimbletonia _the size of a large pumpkin crooning on his lap. Harry smiled, watching the little girl next to Neville who was silently trying to squirm as far away from the sickening plant as possible. Near the back of the crowd, Harry could see strikingly familiar white-blond hair. Before he could get a proper look to see if his guess was right, someone said his name.

"Harry, I don't know if I can do this," it said from behind Harry. He turned away from the marquee entrance to the smaller tent just outside it. Ron was fidgeting with his bowtie looking stark frightened in a mirror. He looked like a mess. His flaming red hair was plastered down his forehead dripping in sweat and his eyes were bloodshot, wet, and darting all over the place, unable to stare at one thing for more than a minute.

"Calm down mate. You're going to be fine." said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah sure I'll be fine once she says 'I don't' or doesn't even show up. I can't do this. Don't make me!" His voice began to rise hysterically until Harry hit him round the face.

"Ron! Bloody hell, mate. Pull yourself together! How can you say that? Obviously she loves you or she wouldn't have spent the last year planning this wedding, would she? You've been next to her the whole time, right? Now stop being mental and get out there and marry that brown-haired buck toothed girl you have been crazy about for the last decade!" Ron blankly stared up at Harry, and then shook his head vigorously, like a dog who had just heard a loud noise.

"You're right," he said, straightening up and almost walking straight out the tent entrance before Harry caught him.  
"Just, ah, let me fix you up a bit before you go." Harry pointed his wand at the disheveled Ron. At once, Under Harry's murmured instruction. Ron's hair became neat and dry, his bowtie straightened up, his buttons re-buttoned themselves, and his eyes became clear and blue. And with one final look at himself, Ron strolled nonchalantly out of the tent and strode up to the tufty-haired man who presided at Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry had a minute to wonder if this man was the only Wizarding priest allowed to marry couples and bless people who have passed. The music began and Harry turned back to the front. Ginny, who was one of the bridesmaids, winked at Harry, who grinned back. The music seemed to come from nowhere because the red-jacketed band that they had hired was still outside smoking pipes The other bridesmaid was a pretty witch from Hermione's department named Sage. Hermione was wearing an elegant long pure white dress that seemed to glow around the edges. A beaming Mr. Granger was leading his daughter up to the front of the church and once he had let go of his daughter, he went to sit next to his wife, wiping his wet eyes as he went.

The tufty-haired wizard spread his arms wide, saying as he did, "We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony these two…." (I'm not good at writing weddings so I'm just gunna skip all this stuff: p)

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take this wizard to be your husband, in sickness and in health, in good ti-?"

"I do." Hermione interrupted. The tufty-haired wizard looked taken aback for a moment, and then turned to Ron.

"And do you, Ronald Billus Weasley, take this witch, to be your wife?

"I do."

"Then, I declare you bonded for life." He waved his wand over the pair of them while they kissed. A long flame trailed from the tip and circled slowly around the two of them and then exploded into white doves that took flight. Everyone stood and clapped. The chairs lifted up and the tent transformed similar to when Bill and Fleur were wed. A rush of people stormed up to give their congratulations to the newlyweds. Harry, a little overwhelmed, sidled over to where Ginny was standing. She grinned at Ron and Hermione, then at Harry.

The red-jacketed band began its way to a small platform and waved their wands. At once a dim light spread across the dance floor that had just sprang into being for Harry didn't see it there a minute ago. The crowd thinned and Ron and Hermione stayed put right in the middle, dancing for the first time as a married couple. After a few minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked into the dance floor and struck up a dance with the opposite. Harry could tell that a lot of people were staring at him. Mainly to get away from all of it, he and Ginny both strolled out onto the dance floor and began to dance.

"My god, everywhere I go, Gin."

"What? Oh them? "she asked, nodding towards the hordes of paparazzi who were still trying to get into the wedding, "Well right now I don't mind."

"What? You want them to be around us, asking stupid questions??"

"Well, if it means I can dance with you like this every time I don't mind." She grinned.

Harry smiled back. They kissed briefly as the band ended its song. They applauded with the rest of them. They struck up a new, faster song. A few friends called Ginny over and Harry went off to find drinks. As he searched the crowd for waiters he saw a white-blond head moving from the tent to the outdoors, where there were couples dancing slowly together. Harry followed, frowning. The man was standing in the middle of the Weasley garden, looking at the moon. Harry approached cautiously.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Draco whipped around and stared into Harry's face. Harry could see that Draco was not intending to be face to face with his former arch-enemy.

"Oh. It's you, Potter," he said, now focusing on his feet, plainly wishing he was anywhere else.

"Why are you here?" Harry repeated, not unkindly, but still cautious.

"Er- Granger invited me," he mumbled, now fidgeting with his bowtie, "She, uh, said that she was ready to…er… start over, and maybe, er…"

Harry said nothing. Sure that was nice of Hermione, but this _was_ the boy who had made their lives very difficult for a long time. Harry didn't exactly hate Draco anymore, but didn't exactly trust him. An awkward silence had filled the air between them like a polka-dotted bowtruckle in the Whomping Willow. Harry was the first to break it.

"So…er… how have you been?"

Draco hesitated before saying, "Uh, I've been in Switzerland. We thought we should stay out of everyone's way since-er-you know…" he finished lamely.

"Oh, well, uh, welcome back."

"Harry!" Hermione called from back in the party area. Harry looked back at where she was beckoning him. He glanced quickly back at Draco, who nodded and turned away. As Harry began to walk back he heard the pop as Draco disapparated.

"Harry, was that Malfoy?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Um, why did you invite him?"

"Well, I was just trying to be nice, I mean I know he _must_ feel some remorse and you know that. I thought, maybe he was ready to become a new person."

"Yeah, well he did seem a bit less, er, like himself."

"Please, Harry, don't tell Ron. He would never forgive me if he knew Malfoy was at our wedding." She pleaded desperately.

"Well, only because you said please," Harry grinned, "So, Mrs. Weasley, would you like to get back to the party?"

Hermione beamed at him, turned heel, and went off to find Ron. Harry followed at a distance. It was really good, Ron and Hermione together now. Harry finally found some oak matured mead and grabbed two bottles. He then detached Ginny from her friends and they both sat down, talking and laughing. Ron and Hermione came over at about eight and they all began talking. Ron and Hermione had purchased a home in Upper Flagley and were going home to the place tonight.

At around ten, Harry started to feel a bit tired and gave his last goodbyes and congratulations to his best friends and he and Ginny both apparated back to their cottage in Godric's Hollow. Harry went straight to bed as soon as he got home. He had to because he had to get up early the next morning and get his things ready for a very important criminal Wizenagamot trial. Harry had been a member since the downfall of Voldemort. Yes, he wanted to get there very early for the trial of Dolores Umbridge.

* * *

Hey! Did you ike it? If you did, review!!! If you didn't, review still and tell me what was wrong :p

QK i love this ninja:p


	8. A Little of This and That

Hey guys, :p betchu you guys will like this!

* * *

His merciless slit like ruby eyes glared right into his. Harry could not look away, thinking of Ginny and the entire Weasley family, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. How can it be that some people get to live their lives to the fullest extent and still have nothing to show for it, while he was clinging onto this last happy thought?

Voldemort was still pointing his wand at Harry, who was getting closer and closer to betraying courage and running for the woods. Why didn't he do it already? This is mad! The quiet crackling of the fire still could not muffle the insanely loud thumping of his heart frantically trying to get away from the wand's direction.

_It wasn't like this! He died, remember? This has got to be a dream, Harry! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP! _Harry's sub-consciousness tried to frantically escape the nightmare, his head hurt so much.

"Advada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light blasted Harry's world into darkness. Harry opened his eyes, staring into his cold Godric's Hallow bedroom. It seemed to be just past midnight. Harry shivered uncontrollably, his side of the bed drenched in sweat. His heart was still beating so fiercely that he could not hear anything but the blood, cursing through his ears. His teeth chattered and even through the almost pitch-black surroundings, he could see his breath but nothing else.

_Something's not right,_ he thought. He reached out a shivering, pale hand to shake Ginny awake, when he really realized, it's really f'ing cold. The only time he had ever been this cold is when he was near- Oh god. They couldn't be here. Not now. His heart, now having nearly beat itself asleep, thumped feebly and he could now hear what he couldn't before. A long drawling, rattling exhale echoed around the bedroom. A faint woman screaming and pleading filled his ears. He quickly snatched his wand and shook Ginny awake.

"Wuzgoinon?" she said, muffled through the sheets. Harry lit his wand, which didn't do the greatest as he could now only see Ginny.

"Do you hear that?"

Ginny paused, listening intently. Her eyes widened and Harry knew she was now thinking of Teddy. In fact, her hair seemed to darken, along with her face. Harry glanced at his wand, thinking that his lumos spell was weakening, but it was still as bright as anything; Harry frowned. He looked back up and let out a yell as in Ginny's spot, stood a tall, hooded dementor. Harry fumbled with the sheets he was tangled in and with a thud, landed on the floor. The pain of it made him open his eyes, which he had closed in fear. Bright sunlight poked him painfully in the eyes and he was no longer cold.

"Harry?" came Ginny's concerned voice, "What happened?"

Harry didn't answer right away; instead, he found his arm and punched it as hard as he could. Well, he really was awake now. Harry, so full of relief, crawled back into bed, put his face into his hands and cried tears of happiness. It was all just a nightmare. A nightmare inside of a nightmare. Everything was okay. Ginny and Teddy were fine. His heart was finally starting to beat normally. He was more scared of the second nightmare then the first, and couldn't imagine where it could have come from. All the dementors were supposed to be gone. All of a sudden, Harry realized that Ginny's arm was around him, comforting him. After he calmed down, he told her what he saw.

"Its okay, Harry, everything's fine now," she reassured him. Harry managed a weak smile, hoping that these nightmares won't become a normal occurrence. After ten minutes of Ginny consoling him, Harry finally calmed down. He should have known that it was a dream from the start. Voldemort was defiantly dead and the remaining dementors were contained and their numbers were limited. There was almost nothing left from the Second Wizarding War that could hurt his family.

Pretty soon, the conversation turned to the wedding that will take place in the next few weeks. They were going to have the wedding at the Burrow again. The only problem with Harry's choice of guests was that it was much too small. It was only full of close friends and teachers. As he had almost no family, Ginny's choice of guests was naturally much bigger. He wasn't sure that he should invite the Dursley's. **(Tell me what you guys think of that!) **

"I don't know about this, Harry," Ginny advised, "I mean, these are the people who kept you in a cupboard for ten years."

"But Gin, you know, they still are part of my family. And I _am_ getting married."

Ginny sighed, and rolled her eyes in the way that only she could. There was no stopping him when he got like this.

"Okay fine, Harry. I'm behind you whatever you choose."

"Good. So tomorrow, we're going to go see them, then?" The idea had been in his head ever since they got engaged.

She hesitated, "Er- I'm not so sure that that's a good idea."

"Neither am I, to be perfectly honest."

Ginny grinned as Teddy stuck his cute head into their bedroom. He had obviously been waiting for them to get up and now was bored of waiting. He had bright green bed-head and sleep crusts in his eyes.

"I'm hungwy, Harry," mumbled the little toddler. Ginny rolled back over in bed and most obviously trying to get back to sleep before she had to go to practice. Harry twisted her back to face him and gave her a kiss goodbye. She giggled as Teddy made a face.

"Ewww!" Teddy exclaimed predictably. Harry looked up and grinned at the disgusted Teddy, getting up from the bed and picking the little green kid up and gave him a piggy-back ride into the kitchen.

"Kreacher?" Harry called plopping Teddy down into his seat, "Where are you?"

"Master calls Kreacher?" croaked the house-elf, hobbling out of his mini-bedroom that Harry had set up for him.

"I need you to fix some breakfast for Teddy, I need to get to the trial. Supposed to start in about an hour or so."

"Yes, Master. And what would Master Teddy like?" Kreacher asked Teddy. Harry cut across Teddy.

"Fix him_ only_ breakfast food. Don't get him to make you make cake again."

"Of course, Master," the wizened little elf murmured, "Kreacher has learned his lesson."

Harry frowned at Kreacher. Yes, he was very old, but right now it never seemed so clear to him until he heard Kreacher's failing voice and saw his trembling body. Not having Kreacher around would be weird. And Harry had a bad feeling that that day may come sooner than he thought.

A flicker of green light flashed around the room, making Harry jump and draw his wand, thinking of Voldemort; the aftereffects of the dream seemed to still affect him, no matter what Ginny had said. There was no-one there at first glance. A double-take showed him that in the fireplace sat the head of Kinglsey.

"Hey, Harry," he said in his deep, slow voice, "You almost ready, because I need you here. It starts in about an hour. The rest of the Wizenagamot are already here."

"Yeah, just give me a minute to get my notes," said Harry, rummaging through his kitchen drawers. Teddy, who had just finished telling Kreacher what he wanted for breakfast and eating a muffin, noticed Kingsley's head in the fire. Beaming, he waved his hand with the energy only a two year old could have managed.

"Good morning Teddy. You good, buddy?"

Teddy nodded, his mouth still full of muffin. Grinning, Kingsley turned back to Harry saying, "So I'll see you in the next ten minutes, right?"

"You got it, Minister." Harry said still looking for the notes he had prepared a week ago. Kingsley had just pulled his head out of the fire when Harry finally found his notes. He grabbed some Floo powder from the jar next to the picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermione in front of Hagrid's hut in what looked like their first year.

"Behave Teddy, bye Kreacher," he said, patting Teddy affectionately on the head and calling good-bye to Ginny, who he could hear upstairs getting her Quidditch things ready, Harry stepped into the fire and said clearly, "Ministry of Magic!" Then as he closed his eyes and began to spin, he head Teddy say, "Kreacher! Let's make some cake!"

* * *

Aww isnt Teddy so cute? im sorry for the long wait and i decided to add this chapter in before the trial of Umbridge, because my story seemed to be a bit too good to be true. Harry _had_ to have had some nightmares with all the f'd up stuff he saw. if you didnt like that im sorry, but i really thought it was necessary:( Oh well, its done and over with! Hit that review button and say something!

QK


	9. Wizenagamot vs Toad

You guys are gunna love this, i just know it!

RIP Kamotts (My little cousins' dog.) you were loved and will be missed terribly.

* * *

With a weird swooshing sound, Harry tripped out of one of the many fireplaces in the Atrium. He struggled to catch himself before he smashed his nose into the hard, white marble floor. Straightening up and reaching for his glasses in his pocket, Harry glanced at the statue of Dumbledore, towering over the rebuilt Fountain, which had replaced the horrific statues of the witch and wizard sitting on Muggles. It was made of pure gold and he had his wand drawn and his hair was flying back behind him. Harry had to admit that it was a pretty intimidating sight. Even through the cold gold, Dumbledore gave the impression of X-raying anyone who came under his sight.

Tearing his eyes away from Dumbledore's, Harry turned towards the lifts. The line was not very long and the fact that not very many people were gawking shamelessly at him confirmed to him, at least, that it was going to be a good day. Kingsley was leaning on the wall next to the third lift from Harry. Catching sight of Harry, nodded to the Ministry official he was talking to and made his way towards Harry. Harry met him halfway, holding out the notes he had grabbed from home. Kingsley seized them and began reading furiously while he and Harry made their way to an empty lift. Waiting in the queue, Kingsley finally said, looking up from the parchment, "This is completely fool-proof," he chuckled, "There is no way she can get out from this. I think we got her." Harry grinned. The three people ahead of them filled the lift. Kingsley and Harry were now alone waiting for the next lift besides a witch holding a box filled with small, pale, shell-less lobsters.

"Yeah, I had Hermione check it over last week. It was just like old school days again," Harry said.

"Thank god we have her; if this toad walks free, I'm resigning."

Harry let out a real laugh this time, "No you wouldn't, Kingsley," he smirked, "You love this job, mate." A lift cranked open in front of them.

"Yeah, whatever. You know, this job has its benefits." Harry was on the verge of asking what those benefits were, but decided against it. He wanted to be completely focused on what he was going to say.

Harry waved off the witch holding what he hoped weren't young Blast-Ended-Skrewts trying to get in the lift with them. The lift doors closed and it clanked downwards towards the courtrooms. Kingsley broke the silence.

"I can't believe it's finally going to happen," he sighed, "After today, the Ministry will have cleansed itself of its greatest corruption. We will always remember today."

"Courtroom twelve, right?' Harry nodded. Kingsley let out a breath, handing back the notes to Harry.

The cool, female voice sang out, "Department of Mysteries."

Kingsley nodded as the lift cranked to a halt and they exited swiftly. The achingly familiar Department of Mysteries door was straight ahead. Harry and Kingsley headed toward it but turned right instead almost immediately down a set of stairs leading to the criminal courtrooms, and entered the third door they passed.

It was like a step back in time. This was the same courtroom that he had been tried before fifth year. Kingsley walked up to sit in the Minister's chair while Harry took the seat next to him while the rest of the Wizenagamot filled in. Harry spotted a few acquaintances and chatted with them for a while. As one of them said something amusing, the doors slammed open silhouetting three people. Harry stopped laughing and glared at the small figure between them. Two Aurors walked in, shoving the faintly struggling Dolores Umbridge. The room went eerily quiet. She was in a thin, gray robe that was no doubt supplied to her in Azkaban. She also, Harry was pleased to see, lost a tremendous amount of weight and her mousy hair looked unkempt and dirty. With a small squeak she was forced into the chained chair by the Aurors. The chains predictably sprang up and bound her there. Harry hoped that they were unbearably cold. As the Aurors took their places by the doors, Kingsley spoke.

"You are Dolores Jane Umbridge, of number 14 Aynesley Drive, Little Hangleton?" rang out Kingsley's cold voice, echoing in the stone dungeon courtroom.

"Y-yes." Her voice had lost the stupid, girly quantity and she adopted a croak suitable to her previous toad self. Azkaban still was a place of horror even though there were no more dementors. Harry leaned over to Kingsley, passing him the notes and murmuring, "Now she's Dolores Jane Umbridge of cell 10, Azkaban."

Kingsley let a flicker of a smile pass his face then glanced down at the heavily revised notes that Hermione had written, his face now stony.

"You are charged for crimes against Muggle-borns during the years of 1997 and 1998. Witches and wizards of the Wizenagamot, there are reports of over six hundred accounts of these crimes. We have heard from eyewitnesses who cannot be here today because there is no room in this courtroom. This woman," Kingsley said, pointing, "is responsible for the order of the Dementor's Kiss of a Mrs. Mary Cattermole and her children. I would call her as a witness, but I cannot trust her to be in close contact with this toad!"

The Wizenagamot shifted angrily in their seats. All of them were glaring down at Umbridge with untold hatred, of who seemed to guiltily shrink before their eyes. Harry saw that she opened her mouth to speak, but seemed not to think of anything and closed her mouth uncertainly.

The next hour passed by predictably; six Muggle-borns stood and spoke of what they went through under Umbridge's sentences. Umbridge never made a sound; she just blankly stared at her sandals. When the last Muggle-born sat down Kingsley stood up.

"Even sending Muggle-borns to suffer the horrors of Azkaban for no reason was not the worst thing this hag has done." Kingsley glanced at Harry, nodding. The latter stood up.

"The Chair recognizes Harry James Potter."

"You did knowingly and with apparent excitement, tried and unfairly sentenced Muggle-borns to Azkaban prison, did you not?" he addressed the cowering figure in front of him. Umbridge opened her shaking mouth, tears cascading down her face.

"I-I didn't k-know that I was doing anything wr-wrong," she croaked. Harry raised an eyebrow as a few members of the Wizenagamot made angry movements.

"You didn't think it was wrong? You didn't think it was wrong to condemn Muggle-borns of stealing magic, then sending them to Azkaban? If you thought you were doing work to be admired, you really have left your senses. Remember, one must not tell lies before the Wizenagamot." Harry snarled, displaying the back of his right hand. All eyes flicked towards it, and then back at Umbridge. . Umbridge looked almost angry at herself for saying the wrong thing. Harry put down his fist and cleared his throat, picking up the crucial documents that Hermione had slaved over to find.

"Witches and wizards of the Wizenagamot, I have here, mind you, with extreme difficulty, Azkaban documents stating two deaths in Azkaban. These documents were very hard top find because, strangely, for some reason, they were hidden in the Senior Undersecretary office. One death occurred on November 18th, 1997 and the other April 31st, 1998. The names were Jeremy P. C. Scalamander III and Amanda R. Gunnels. Both with spouses and each had two children. Both were Muggle-born and both were sentenced to Azkaban by Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary and Head of the Muggle-born Registration Committee on October 14th," Harry announced, rifling through the papers, "This woman is, by the law, held responsible for these deaths and tried to cover it up and in my opinion, deserves the strictest penalty. Four small children now have only one parent, and that parent now only has his or her-self. However, the Wizenagamot is the power in here, not me." Harry turned to the witches and wizards assembled there, "And now I ask only for the Wizenagamot to do the right thing." Feeling pretty good at this speech, Harry took his seat. For several minutes, the only sound was Wizenagamot members whispering to each other, no doubt debating Umbridge's sentence. The Aurors that had brought Umbridge in were still in the same spot as they had been for the last hour. Harry nodded at one, recognizing him from work. He nodded back, grinning, pointing at Umbridge's back and running a finger across his throat. Umbridge herself was trembling against the metal chains coiling around her body. A Wizenagamot member stood up.

"We, the Wizenagamot, find the former Senior Undersecretary, guilty of crimes against Muggle-borns and we sentence her to a life sentence in Azkaban prison, effective immediately."

The Wizenagamot burst into applause as Umbridge broke down, sobbing and struggling against the chains. The two Aurors made their way towards her and nonchalantly yanked her from the chair and half carried, half dragged her out. Harry felt enormous happiness, and as soon as he could, he sent an owl out to Hermione and Ron, who were on their honeymoon in Rome, telling them all about the trial.

Harry kept getting pats on the back constantly that day, and Harry, for once, enjoyed it. He couldn't wait to get home to Ginny.

* * *

Lol Umbridge payed what she owed didnt she? You guys know i thrive on reviews so i want some for this chapter! :p Im writing Jame's birth right now and it is super long and funny! i can guarantee it will be ur fav chapter! but that wont be for a couple chapters people! thanks again for all u guys who have been with it from the start and to those just joining us, hello and review! Next chapter: another wedding? who can it be? :p

QK


	10. Day One, Mrs Potter

Hey guys. look, i know i havent updated in two months. i apologize. i have written this chapter twice. the first time i was super happy with it. but then my computer thought it would be funny to delete it... my computer should be feeling very lucky to be alive. the urge to throw it agaisnt the wall was so strong that i had to actually hook my shirt against the pole in my basement to make sure it was out of reach. so enjoy! oh, and the italic's part is flashbacks. Kudos to mona moi for guessing that i was going to put flashback in this chapter! :p

* * *

Ginny felt as if she was back in the Department of Mysteries, fighting for her life and not knowing where all the Death Eaters were. Her continuous comforting thoughts all had to do with Harry loving her and doing all he could to make her happy. Still, try as she might, she couldn't stop biting her nails. Rolling her eyes at this old habit, she drew her wand, making the bitten nails grow back.

"Goodness Gin. Just how many people are supposed to be here?" Hermione asked, turning away from the mouth of the tent to look at Ginny. Ginny, seeing Hermione looking at through the mirror, shrugged. This was her very last hour as Ginevra Weasley, and she felt like she was going to barf. She checked herself in the mirror again. Her beautiful dress was almost exactly like Hermione's when she was married to Ron.

"I dunno, exactly. Harry handled most of the invites," She answered, now focusing on the very many people she can hear trooping towards the marquee. Well, it _was_ true. Ginny only invited a few of her friends from school and the Holyhead Harpies. Exactly how many people are going to be here? Why didn't she ever ask Harry? What was wrong with her? The only good thing was that no reporter knew about this yet. They had only told the absolute people who needed to be here. They had even gone to the lengths of having their wedding in a field far away form Muggles and wizards alike. Still, it wasn't enough to calm Ginny's nerves. She tried taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Ginny blushed and turned away. Obviously some emotions had shown on her face. She heard Hermione come a bit closer.

"Gin? Are you okay?"

"_So I'll be in Ireland for the next week. This freakish wizard has already killed three people and Robards assigned me to go solve it." Harry glanced tentatively down at the furiously red-headed girl leaning on his right shoulder. He wasn't sure how Ginny was going to react to this assignment. He had just been gone for four days last week in America, fighting the Dark Arts with Ron. Ginny raised her head, looking intently into his eyes. Harry winced mentally, preparing himself for the explosion. Ginny shrugged and put her head back on his shoulder, taking the last bite of her apple and tossing it aside._

_What?_

_Harry frowned, "You- you're not upset?"_

"_Well, I'm not happy that I'm not going to see you, but I can't stop you from doing what you love. But, hey! Maybe I can get Teddy away from Andromeda for the next week." Harry could tell she would be excited more than anybody to be able to cuddle with Teddy for an extra week. Ever since they had unofficially been engaged, Andromeda has been taking more responsibilities with Teddy._

_Harry could only sit there, amazed. How could he have a more perfect girl? Grinning like an idiot, Harry reached up; plucking an apple from the tree he was leaning against, and offering it to Ginny. As she took it, a bowtruckle leapt from one of the low hanging branches, snarling and aiming straight for Harry's face. Without pausing to think, Harry seized his wand._

"_Stupefy!"_

Harry paced back and forth in front of Ron, Neville, and George. All of them were in tuxes and the Weasley's and Neville were the only ones laughing and talking. Harry on the other hand, was feeling very nervous. Now he could understand what Ron was feeling when he was in this situation. Harry felt as he did eight years ago; about to face off against a fully grown Hungarian Horntail. His stomach felt like it was full of knots. Only this time, Harry would have been glad at a chance to face the Horntail again. Almost. Ron, best friend sense going off, broke away from Neville and George and strode over to Harry, placing an arm over his friend's shoulders.

"Hey mate, what's the matter? You aren't scared are you? I know just how you feel. But don't worry, your about to be bonded for life with my baby sister!"

Harry shrugged him off, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah Ron, not helping," he croaked. His voice sounded as if he had a bad cold. This was most likely because he hadn't spoken in an hour and a half. Ron laughed.

"Hey, I'm just trying to bring back that smile we all love. You know, by making sure you know that this is the biggest moment of your life. Almost nothing will be more important than this day!"

Harry sighed noticeably, rolling his eyes again. He really had been spending too much time around Ginny. Friends they may be, but right now Ron really wasn't making him feel any better.

Hermione peeked into the marquee. She could see the raised platform where Harry and Ginny were going to be married. Most of the crowd had taken their seats. She could see Dominique sitting extraordinarily still. Andromeda was next to Dominique and Bill and Fleur were sitting on Dominique's other side. Hagrid was easily visible, beside the equally large Madame Maxime. They were talking animatedly, no doubt about some fierce creature. Charlie and Kinglsey, not far behind Madam Maxime and Hagrid were taking their seats. Mrs. Weasley was already seated next to her second son and busy knitting. Toward the back, Hermione could see a rather horse-faced woman with much more neck than usual next to a rather large blond young man. Both were sitting as far away from everyone else as possible. Looking past them, Hermione spotted Audrey from Hermione's department and Percy's new wife, chatting with her husband. And a few seats behind them were most of the Holyhead Harpies. The rest of the crowd was all of Ginny and Harry's old school friends and many Harry's co-Aurors. Hermione ducked her head back inside as the tufty old wizard who had bonded her and Ron strolled inside the marquee.

Hermione scooted back towards Ginny's tent, passing Mr. Weasley, who was humming happily outside. Not far away was the same band that performed at her and Ron's wedding, smoking pipes again. Inside the tent, Luna and Gwenog Jones were making absolutely sure that Ginny's dress was at its best.

"Hey Gin. Everything looks all set. I'd say that you'd better be ready in ten."

"_Really, Harry? Polka-dots?" Ginny said, staring at the Stunned bowtruckle's brand-new color scheme that Harry had so thoughtfully applied. Harry, giving her a smile that lit up the immediate area, hoisted the bowtruckle back into his apple tree, saying, "Yeah, I hear that polka-dot's the new black this season."_

_Ginny shook her head, rolling her eyes in her trademark expression, about to bite into her apple. Harry made a sudden movement._

"_Wait! I just picked that from the tree! You should wash it before you eat it." Harry advised her. Ginny rolled her eyes yet again, drawing her wand._

"_Scourgify."_

_The apple was suddenly covered in soapy suds. Harry, unnoticed by Ginny, pointed his wand at the apple. When the suds dripped off, in Ginny's hand was, not an apple, but a black jewelry box. Harry nodded at her, encouraging her to open it. Inside was a beautiful ring, sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. Harry looked into her eyes as if it was the only thing in his world._

"_I know we sort of agreed on getting married, but I still wanted to make it official."_

_Ginny could do nothing but gape at him._

"_Ginny Weasley, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. I cannot imagine my life being the same without you. And I can't imagine anyone else I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?"_

_Ginny could barely breathe as she whispered yes and put on the ring. Then she flung herself into Harry's arms. After what seemed to be a long time, Harry and Ginny decided that it was time __to head back to Godric's Hallow. They headed down the hill towards Sirius's old flying motorcycle that Arthur had given Harry an early wedding present. As Ginny seated herself behind Harry, the latter pointed his wand back at the tree._

"_Finite Incantatem!"_

In what seemed like a very short time, Harry was up on the raised platform, with Ron at his side, who was busy winking and all his friends. Harry felt like punching him, but restrained from doing so; as the groom slugging his best man might make things a little awkward. The small tufty-haired wizard whom Harry had learned was named Terry Brock was standing in front of Harry, with a Holy Book in his hands. Music came from what seemed like thin air as Victoire came strolling down the aisle, tossing rose petals. Teddy wasn't far behind; fulfilling his duty as ring bearer and beaming. The crowd stood up as one.

A sudden hush fell over the crowd as Ginny, arm in arm with her father, strode up the aisle in her gorgeous pure white dress. Arthur looked as if he had never been happier in his entire life as he proudly led his only daughter to her future husband. All of a sudden, Harry felt a calming sensation cool through his body. His stomach flipped right-side up. He stood up straighter, staring at Ginny as if he had had never seen a woman with more breathtaking beauty before. She beamed at the sight of him.

Once she reached the raised platform, Arthur gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead as she hugged him, then she joined Harry as Mr. Weasley strode over to take his seat next to his wife. Brock spread his arms wide and gestured everyone to sit. Ginny turned her head to flash a quick smile to Harry, who returned it with enthusiasm. Ginny could not imagine her life without Harry. As Brock continued the ceremony, Ginny was deep in thought. She loved all Harry's pros and cons. Sure he was a little quiet, but she knew how to really make him talk about anything. Actually it made her love him even more. She knew that he had a pure heart and fiercely loyal to all of those he cared about. He was a rare man who knew exactly what he wanted and was man enough to simply _ask_ for it. He was perfect.

Before she knew it, they were exchanging vows, rings, and suddenly kissing deeply. There was an outbreak of applause. After a short eternity, Harry and Ginny broke apart. When they did so, the marquee had transformed into the same dance floor that was at Ron and Hermione's wedding. There was a tumultuous movement as most of the crowd threw themselves at the newlyweds, verbally pummeling them with their congratulations. Ginny turned towards Harry, expecting to exchange their first rolling of the eyes as a married couple when she saw Harry looking over the heads of Charlie and Audrey. Following his gaze, she saw a horse-faced woman nod curtly at Harry and exit the tent with a large, blond young man. Before she could say anything Luna flung herself into her arms. The black-jacketed band took their place on the raised platform and struck up a slow song. The crowd parted, leaving a large gap for Harry and Ginny to have their first dance together as a married couple. As they danced, Ginny knew that she was in for a long, annoying next few days when this wedding got out. But at the moment, she couldn't care less, leaning her head against Harry's chest. All she knew was that this was the moment she wanted to live in forever.

* * *

Man i am in love with this chapter! :p review please. i only had two reviews on the last chapter...


	11. The Final Truth

Hey guys whats up? :p i finally got the new chapter up. its a nice and long one. I think you'll see some familiar characters :p i was thinking of putting in this chapter before Harry and Ginny's wedding but in the end, i thought this was way better. so enjoy! :p

* * *

"Harry, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Harry glanced at his new wife, swinging his leg over the side of the flying motorcycle. Ginny was still very tan from their honeymoon in France. He shrugged, "My instincts are telling me no, but I have to do this. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Not really," Ginny bit her lip, "Should I go with you?"

"Only if you want to," Harry said tapping the ignition with his wand; the bike roared to life as Ginny mounted the bike behind Harry and put both hands around his waist.

With a backwards grin at her he set off down their street and around the statue of James and Lily. He sped up as they went up the hill where he proposed and as they reached the top, the bike kept going up, up, and into the clouds. They emerged above the clouds sopping wet and coughing.

"You know I hate it when you do things like that, Harry," Ginny gasped, wiping water droplets out of her eyes. Harry let out a laugh.

"And that's why you love me, right?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as they sped off into the distance.

"Well, here we are," Harry said as they unceremoniously landed in front of a two-story, A-frame house with an immaculate garden, and perfectly groomed yard with a flawlessly waxed and washed four door car in the recently weeded driveway.

"Oh joy," came Ginny's chilled reply. Her teeth had been chattering nonstop for the last quarter of an hour flying above clouds and once, a glider jet that Harry didn't hear until the last minute. With a glance at Ginny, Harry led the way up the driveway and on the swept porch and knocked loudly. Barely ten seconds past when Harry heard footsteps behind the door. The curtain behind the window flickered. There was a definite pause before the door swung open. Aunt Petunia was there, with a look of utter shock on her face. She stared first at him, and then to Ginny, and then up and down the street while beckoning them both in and closing the door with a snap.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. Harry opened his mouth to reply when Dudley came strolling downstairs. And, like his mother, he did the smallest of double-takes when he saw Harry and Ginny standing there. But unlike his mother, he broke into a grin.

"Harry! Good to see you," he exclaimed, thrusting out his hand. Petunia looked on uneasily.

"Hey Big D. Long time, cousin."

"Yeah, I know. Mum told me that you wrote and said that you won that war thing. Then Dedalus told us we could go back to our house just after we got your letter."

War thing?

Ginny shot a filthy look at Petunia. Harry had warned her about the Dursley's. Harry could see the rage in her eyes. So she knew perfectly well that Harry's closest relatives took so little interest in the well-being of their famous nephew, but with hearing that Petunia barely caring that Harry had nearly died several times during the war, she could see nothing but red. Harry gave her a quick look, warning her not to lose her top. Dudley, who had noticed nothing of this, steered Harry and Ginny into the kitchen, leaving Petunia in the hall. There was a young woman that Harry had never seen before, already sitting at the table, reading a book. She was almost as skinny as Petunia and she wasn't ugly. She looked up as the three of them came into the dust-free kitchen.

"There's someone I wanted you to meet Harry," Dudley said, motioning towards the woman, "Harry, this is my girlfriend Caitlin; Caitlin, Harry." Caitlin smiled at Harry and Ginny. Harry was amazed. Dudley really had changed since his school days, to be able to hold onto a relationship.

"And I'm assuming you are Ginny, right?" Dudley asked her holding out his hand. Ginny nodded, giving a forced sort of smile.

"So, Harry, what are you doing, here?"

"Ginny and I wanted to thank you and Aunt Petunia for coming to our wedding. And I'm sorry we never got the chance to speak during the reception."

At this Dudley's slack-jawed smile flickered for a minute. He lowered his voice and beckoned Harry and Ginny closer.

"Mum wanted to leave as soon as possible. We barely saw the reception at all."

Ginny shot a look at Harry that plainly said that she was close to hexing Petunia.

"Why did she want to leave?"

Dudley glanced at Caitlin, making sure that she was reabsorbed in her book at that moment.

"Something about not wanting to be around… er… your crowd. She said we didn't fit in."

"Ah. I see. Well …er… thanks again for coming," muttered Harry, with a glance at Ginny, who was in the middle of her trademark rolling of the eyes.

"Where's Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, looking around for the familiar whale shaped figure. But at his words, Caitlin gave a little gasp and Dudley looked extremely uncomfortable. When he spoke again, it was in a whisper so quiet Harry had to struggle to hear him even though the house was quite empty. Dudley was rocking back and forth with the air of about to unleash a bombshell.

"Hospital. Dad had a heart attack. Like, a few days before your wedding. That's why he wasn't there. At your guy's wedding I mean. I have been running his drill company while he's been sick."

"Oh, wow," Harry said, raising his eyebrows. Hesitating slightly he opened his mouth again.

"Is he all right now?" Dudley and Caitlin nodded. Harry was surprised that he had breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing Vernon's fate. Perhaps he still had a soft spot for the Dursley's as a whole. Harry was so caught up in the moment that he hadn't noticed that his cousin was talking.

"Yeah. The doctor said that he should be all right just as long as he watches his colostr-chlostoral-er…"

"Cholesterol, Duddy," Caitlin muttered.

"Yeah, that. Actually, He's supposed to be able to come home tomorrow morning. Maybe you guys could stick around until then?"

At this, Ginny aimed a kick at Harry's shin underneath the table but might have aimed to high.

"Sorry Big D. I have to go to work tonight and Ginny has to watch our niece but we would have loved to stay," lied Harry, fighting to keep his face civil.

"Well, I know Dad would have liked to see you as much as Caity and I have," Dudley grinned stupidly, putting his arm around Caitlin's shoulders. Doubting this, Harry tried to smile back, but some of the pain in his knee might have shown on his face, as Dudley's lopsided grin faded a bit. At that moment, a sharp voice cut through the kitchen.

"Dudley, Caitlin, can I speak to Harry alone?" It was Aunt Petunia, standing straight backed in the kitchen doorway.

"Cheers, Harry," Dudley and Caitlin both got up from the kitchen table and headed into the living room. Ginny glanced at Petunia then muttered something about waiting by the bike. Petunia watched her leave as she sat down at the table; in the seat farthest away from Harry. Then she changed her mind and switched to a closer seat. She just sat there, gazing at Harry as if the last time she saw him was when he was a baby. Harry decided to break the nasty silence.

"Er…you wanted to say something?"

Biting her lip, she hesitated for only one second, and then burst into speech.

"Your mother and I used to do everything together. She looked up to me and always wanted me to be happy. If I was happy, so was she. I loved her so much. She was my best friend and we promised each other that we would always do the same things. But when she got that letter from… her school, I knew that everything was going to change. I didn't want her to go off all alone. And I had never wanted to be like her more. I… the only reason I had said horrible things to her was that I was just jealous. I wanted to be a part of her world. Your world. And she got to go to that school and came back every holiday looking like she had had the time of her life. I-I wish…." she bitterly professed, but for the first time in Harry's memory, he could detect longing in her voice. He couldn't believe this. Petunia suppressed a sob with difficulty.

"And when she had you, I knew that you would have her…gift, too. And I wanted to share that with her so badly that I never really spoke to her again…n-never even got to say…." At this she broke down, sobbing pitifully into her bony hands. Finally, the truth. All these years, the reason that he had been treated like dirt for so long was that Petunia was jealous of his mother, and ultimately, of Harry? Harry was astonished.

"I-I don't know what to say."

It's not as if Harry could _give_ Petunia a late introduction into the magical world. If only the world was that simple, there would be no Squibs or muggles at all for that matter. Petunia leaned forward, her eyes full of tears, she breathed, "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you and your mother, Harry. Please…please forgive me. If something had happened to you…. I can't imagine going through what I went through when my sister died. I never got to say I was s-sorry." A fresh outbreak of tears poured from her eyes and Harry couldn't get another word out of her.

Harry was frozen. Aunt Petunia was actually _begging_ for Lily and Harry's forgiveness. Still, Harry had never felt so close to Aunt Petunia. For the second time in his life, he actually appreciated being related to her. He held out his hand across the table. She hesitated, the grasped it tightly. Harry patted her hand.

"It's okay. I forgive you, Aunt Petunia. Thank you for telling me this," Aunt Petunia looked up at his words. Harry went on standing up from the table, "I really appreciate you coming to my wedding. And I really do hope that Uncle Vernon gets better. But it's time for me and Ginny to leave. I have to go to work in the morning."

Petunia nodded, standing up too. She made a movement as if she was going to hug him, and hesitated. Harry decided to take the first step and reached out to hug her. Even though they broke apart quicker than the average hug, Harry got the message. Harry saw Petunia turn back towards the stove as he left the room.

Dudley, Caitlin, and Ginny were all standing by the front door. Dudley appeared to be telling a drill joke, and by the looks of Caitlin and Ginny's faces, he was bombing it.

"….and it wasn't a truss head at all! It was a stripped pan head!" he choked, doubling up with silent laughter. As soon as Harry was in range, she quickly, but politely lunged for his arm, giving him a look that plainly said, "If we don't get out of here soon, I'm going to jinx this guy."

Noting this, Harry bid a hurried farewell to Dudley and Caitlin, pulling Ginny out of the house and towards the bike.

"What did she want to say?" Ginny asked as they set off down the street.

"She wanted to apologize for the way she treated me." Ginny made a disbelieving noise as they soared off into the blue sky towards Godric's Hallow.

"Oh, yeah? What did you say to that? I hoped you reminded her of the near starvation, child abuse, overwork, and the fact you slept in a damn cupboard under stairs?"

"No, I couldn't say anything, I was basically stunned. She also told me that she was always jealous of my mum and me for being magical."

"That's too bad," came Ginny's pitiless voice behind him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going to next?"

Ginny shrugged, "Let's go see what Ron and Hermione are doing," she said, placing her hands more firmly around his waist.

Harry nodded, grinning and swung the handlebars heading for the glorious sun.

* * *

I really had a good time writing this chapter. Who knew that Aunt Petunia was really jealous the whole time? ;p This chapter has a special place in my heart as it's the first chapter i have written on my brand new laptop :p anyway, enough about me. What did you think? it will only take like two minutes to write something. it doesnt even have to be real nice. as long as it is polite criticism. :p


	12. Reunion Surprise

Hey all! I think this is my best chapter yet. You will find some interesting news in here :p By the way, the begining of this chapter takes place in very early 2004, about a year and a half after Harry and Ginny are married. There wasnt anything too important between that time and now except that George and Angelina are married and Percy and Aurdrey have twins. That didnt seem like good enough information to become a chapter. I know its a big gap, but who cares, really? This chapter will make up for it. Also, I dont know, nor do I care if I'm wrong about Molly and Lucy being twins. They're going to be twins in my story and if you dont like it, too bad. Enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!

* * *

It was seven in the morning on Monday. Harry and Ginny were getting some hard-earned sleep. They had been awake for the whole weekend. First it was George and Angelina's wedding and reception, then straight to a sixteen hour long match between the Kenmore Kestrals and the Harpies that ended in a tie. The rematch would be in three weeks. Right now, all they wanted to do was rest until they absolutely _had_ to get up for work and practice.

Amata, the barn owl named by Ginny from her favorite bedtime story, flew in through Harry and Ginny's bedroom window, hooting loudly with a letter tied to her scaled leg. She landed on the bedside table next to Harry's side of the bed with a clatter, knocking over Harry's glass of water. The cold water and ice cubes spilled all over Harry's head and pillow.

Groaning, Harry turned over, trying to block the sun out of his eyes while reaching for his glasses. Putting them on, and waiting for his eyes to adjust to the bright morning light, he saw that Amata was staring pointedly at him, with her leg up in the air.

"Hey Gin, wake up. Amata's back from your parents'," he said, gently shaking her, "And why is this window wide open? It's the middle of January for Merlin's sake," Ginny gave a sigh, rolling her eyes, and reaching over Harry for the owl's letter. As soon as the owl was free of her letter, she flew out of their bedroom door, no doubt heading for the kitchen for a drink and some sleep. Harry turned to Ginny who was reading Molly and Arthur's letter.

"What's it say about the reunion?"

"That it's 'a month and a half from now so clear your work and practices schedule.' "

"Great," Harry said glancing at his clock on the bedside table, "Speaking of work, I don't need to be at work for another two hours and now I'm wide awake. Fantastic. Thanks, Amata. Now what am I going to do?" Irritated, he ran his hand through his messy hair. Ginny gave him a small smile, setting the letter aside and picking up her wand, magically closing the window and door.

"I can think a few things that can keep you occupied till then," she said softly, giving him a deliberately extra-long kiss.

****One and a half months later****

With a small pop, Harry and Ginny appeared out of nowhere in a narrow, dark London ally. Stepping into the sunlight, they immediately turned left into the Leaky cauldron pub. But this wasn't the dark and gloomy pub that Harry remembered. The whole place looked as if it had had a scrub with steel wool. There was no dust or grime anywhere on the walls or tables. The bottles behind the bar were squeaky clean and the floor looked almost new. Recovering from their shock, they quickly made their way to the bar before people really started staring. Harry reached into his pocket for some galleons.

"Tom, we need six bottles of-" he stopped abruptly. The figure behind the bar was not the toothless Tom, but the young, blond Hannah Abbott. Ginny, who had been noticeably subdued this morning, broke into a wide smile.

"Hannah! What are you doing here? How are you? It's been far too long!" she happily squealed, hugging her old friend.

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" she said, but grinning just as wide. She broke apart from Ginny and gave Harry a hug too.

"It's really good to see you, Hannah. What have you been doing?" said Harry.

"Oh, I took over the Leaky Cauldron from old Tom when he left so Neville and I have been living here since. But what about you two? Harry, you are an Auror now as Neville tells me, right? And we've been to a few of your games, Ginny. You were incredible against the Falcons last Thursday." Ginny gasped, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Did you just say 'Neville'? When the bloody hell did this happen?"

"Well, it's been coming on for a while. During the end of seventh year was when we really started to get close. We actually just got together a few weeks ago. That's when I asked him to come live with me at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Well, that's great! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny said, beaming. Harry couldn't stop smiling either.

"Yeah, so am I. Where is Neville by the way?"

"Oh he's at Hogwarts, right now. He works as Professor Sprout's assistant. But next year he takes over Herbology when she retires. All the students think it's cool that he lives here with me He comes back every weekend he can and every holiday though. He was so excited when he heard that Professor Sprout was retiring. Professor McGonagall basically hired him on the spot."

"Well, I'm very happy for the both of you. Say hi to Neville for us when you do see him."

"Will do," she beamed, "So, what'll it be?"

"We need six bottles of firewhiskey and two bottles of butterbeer." Hannah raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"It's for a party," Harry quickly said.

"Oh, okay, just a second," she said, rummaging for the bottles underneath the bar. By this time, most people in the bar were looking at the both of them out of the corner of their eyes. After what seemed like a half hour of people staring hard at him, Hannah stood up, and passed them three bottles of firewhiskey and a bottle of butterbeer each. Harry passed her ten galleons as she handed them their drinks. Harry and Ginny raised their hands in farewell to Hannah, which was the best that they could do, and quickly made their way to the exit. Ginny looked at Harry as soon as the door closed and they were back in the dark alley.

"Would you have guessed that would happen, Harry?"

"Absolutely not," Harry said immediately, "I thought Hannah would have gotten together with Ernie; they were inseparable back at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Alright, let's go to the Burrow." And without waiting for his answer, she twirled on the spot, disappearing with a pop.

"Right,"

He twisted into the crushing darkness. He could feel the bottles in his hand and hoped very much that they wouldn't break while he was in between space and time. What would that look like, he wondered, what would happen to the liquid? Would it just stay there, in limbo? How strange.

His feet suddenly slammed onto hard ground, shaking him out of his thoughts. Thankfully, the bottles were intact. Ginny was already heading for the Burrow, weaving in and out of the many children running around. Victoire and her favorite partner in crime, Teddy, were racing on toy broomsticks. Dominique and Percy and Audrey's toddler twins, Molly and Lucy, were playing some form of tag mixed with hide and seek. Harry saw Lucy nearly trip over a stray chicken. Andromeda and Percy were sitting on the bench in front of the house, watching over the kids. Harry nodded at them and followed Ginny into the house, using the side door to the kitchen. Molly, unsurprisingly, was cooking; whatever it was smelled deliciously like kidney soup. She looked up as they walked in.

"Ginny! Harry! How are you?" she said hurrying to them and giving them both a hug, "Oh, you have the drinks. Well, you can put them on the table in the living room. Nearly everyone's in there already. We're just waiting for George and Angelina to arrive, he sent an owl. They were held up in the shop."

Harry nodded, following Ginny into the living room. The first person he saw was Hagrid in the corner talking to Arthur. Ron and Hermione were laughing at picture albums. Audrey and Fleur were by the window talking. Bill and Charlie were coming downstairs; Bill laughing at Charlie's ridiculous new haircut. Ginny, who had already set her bottles down on the table where food on serving plates were floating from the kitchen, headed over towards Ron and Hermione. Harry followed suit. As soon as Hermione saw Ginny, she leapt up from the couch, the photo album sliding off of her lap and onto the floor, giving her what looked like a bone-crushing hug. Ron, on the other hand, came to hug Harry, beaming at the sight of his best friend.

"Harry! Good to see you, mate!"

"Yeah, you too," Harry grinned, "Bloody hell; you act like we didn't just see each other at work yesterday." Ron let go of Harry grinning as he turned to his sister and greeting her too. Hermione flung herself into Harry's arms.

"Oh, Harry! I've got so much to tell you! I've finally- well actually, I'm just going to tell everyone so I guess you'll just have to wait. But it's so good to see you! And I'm really sorry about Kreacher. He was a good elf." Harry felt a pang in his heart. Kreacher had died of old age the previous week. Harry laid him to rest in the woods behind his house. He put on another smile.

"Thanks. It's great seeing you guys again too,"

By this time, everyone else had noticed that Harry and Ginny were there. There was a rush of movement as everyone hurried to greet Harry and Ginny. Hagrid, of course, gave Harry one of his patented spine-crushing hugs, and starting all about Buckbeak now having a family and all about Aragog's descendants now at peace with him. Harry was very grateful when the door opened again, cutting off Hagrid's speech. The first to enter were Molly, Lucy, and Dominique. Next, Teddy and Victoire dismounted their toy Firebolts and ran to hug Harry and Ginny. Teddy (who had finally gained total control over his Metamorphagus abilities) had his hair appropriately red to match the Weasley's. Bringing up the rear was Andromeda, Percy, and George and Angelina; the latter obviously had just arrived.

Molly came rushing to greet George and Angelina and then announced that dinner is ready. Everyone surge to the kitchen, grabbed a plate of Molly's best cooking (Hagrid grabbed a large cooking pan of food). The headed out into the garden, where four tables had been set up. Harry and Ginny sat next to Ron and Hermione and across from Charlie, George, and Angelina. Harry, who was starving, ate more then talked. He also noticed that Ginny was picking at her food, eating only a little.

"What's the matter, Gin?" he whispered. She looked at him, opened her mouth, closed it, and then sighed.

"I'm just not that hungry tonight," she said unconvincingly. Harry frowned at her.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked as Hermione, who had heard none of this, stood up.

"Excuse me everyone! I have an announcement!" The Weasley's and Hagrid stopped talking about Quidditch and looked up at her. She brushed the hair out of her face and went on.

"Now, as you all know; I have been working hard for house-elf rights for some time," at this, Harry, Ron, and George snorted into their firewhiskey. Hermione went on as if she didn't hear them, "As you all are family and friends, I feel as I should tell you. My group in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has finally got the Ministry to pass the House-Elf Rights law. We have improved the lives of house elves everywhere in the country. They now have wages, holidays, sick leave, pensions, and they do not have to follow any unreasonable orders if they don't want to. Now that that is over, I have been offered a position in the Magical Law Enforcement and I am pleased to announce that I have accepted." The Weasley's and Hagrid all burst into applause, but none clapped louder and more enthusiastic than Ron.

"Congratulations, Hermione!" Molly called. After a while of people questioning Hermione all about her success, the talk turned once again, back to Quidditch. George was talking about the match he recently went to of the Whimbourne Wasps verses the Montrose Magpies to anyone who'd listen. Charlie however turned to Ginny.

"Hey Gin, I read in the Daily Prophet last week that this is your last season for the Harpies. Why are you quitting?" The whole table went quiet at this. Every eye was on Ginny, whose face blanched. Harry gave a start at the panic in his wife's eyes. Ginny stood up, opening her mouth, her voice shaking.

"Because I'm pregnant." She declared and sprinted towards the Burrow.

* * *

=D haha! thank you Natalie for giving me the idea of Harry along with everyone else, finding out about this at the Burrow. I love the chapter and i _have_ to know what you all think of it. So you guys know exactly what to do and say something about it!


	13. You Ready, Harry?

Hey all! Heres the new chapter :p enjoy it takes place right after Ginny just dropped the bomb on them all :p :p :p

* * *

Harry was silently choking on his spaghetti meatball. Noticing this, Hermione leapt up beaming the whole time, pointing her wand at Harry, whose windpipe cleared immediately. Rubbing his throat, Harry sat there in complete shock looking over at Ron. Ron was staring at him as if he had never seen Harry before in his life. There was a rush of movement as everyone else at once tried to clap him on the back, tousle his hair, or shake his hand, all congratulating him. Everyone except one had a delighted expression on his or her face. Molly was sobbing happy tears all over Bill. It took Harry a whole five minutes to get away from them all and staggering toward the door.

Massaging his arm where Hagrid had wringed it, he wrenched the door to the Burrow open and stepped inside, looking around for his wife. She wasn't in the living room. Nor was she in the kitchen or the bathroom. Panicking slightly, headed for the stairs. He finally found her in her old room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had kept all their children's rooms exactly as they left it. Ginny was sitting on her bed, looking at her hands. Her eyes were wet and red. Harry cautiously approached her.

"Gin, you okay?" he asked quietly then silently cursed himself for being so tactless. Of course she wasn't okay. Thankfully, she didn't look up. She continued to look at her hands, and then she placed her right hand on her stomach and spoke softly.

"I can't believe this is happening to us." Harry took that as a cue to sit down next to her. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Well…" he began, be stopped, not sure on where he was going. Ginny raised her eyebrows. Harry closed his mouth, not sure if he should say what he wanted to next. And with an air of getting the worst over, he threw caution to the banshees.

"When did you find out?"

Ginny wiped her eyes with a trembling hand. When she spoke it was with a voice so quiet and unlike herself that Harry started.

"I found out last week. When I went for the Harpies checkup they told me I was about a month along."

"So why didn't you tell me? Come on, I don't keep any secrets from you, especially one this big," Harry said back to her, "I mean, this is huge. Life-changing…"

Ginny grasped his hand with both of her own, "I'm so sorry Harry! I wanted to tell you so badly but I didn't know how to start. And I did try to… a couple of times," she said, hanging her head, "It's just that, you know, we aren't even twenty-five yet now we're going to have a baby and you're doing so well capturing all these Dark wizards and the Harpies were going to have a shot at winning the Cup this year now that Gwen left and I thought that that stress alone was making me sick in the mornings. Then I find this out and I was so scared. But now with me pregnant, I can't keep playing, we both know that. Oh my- Harry! This whole time I've been playing Quidditch! In that last game against the Kestrals, I took a Bludger to the stomach from that damn Beater Nick Joseph. God, Harry! I hate him! He has to be a Dark wizard. Go check him out one day, Harry. What if he hurt the baby?"

Harry held up a hand, "Slow down there, Gin. I'm sure our baby will be just fine. It would be too small for a Bludger to hurt it right now," Harry told her while marveling how readily the words "our baby" came to him, "I can't go arresting Nick Joseph just because he didn't know that you're pregnant… even though he is a cheeky little bastard. But on to more important things: how does the Daily Prophet know about you resigning from the Harpies?"

It was during that interview last week. I panicked when he asked me about next season and it… accidently slipped out."

"Slipped out what? T-that you're pregnant?" Harry hurriedly asked; his heart beginning to race. Ginny quickly shook her head.

"Oh no. No way. I only told him about my resignation. But it was an accident. I wanted to tell you I was quitting first."

"Oh. Okay. Because if the newspapers get ahold of this, it can't be stopped. Then we would be even more hassled than we already are."

"Harry, we can't keep this just in the family. We couldn't hide this even if we tried. I give it two months and it'll be out of the bag. But that's not important, Harry. Look at me," she said turning his face towards her own, "I'm really sorry for not telling you, Harry. Please forgive me?"

Harry took her hands away from his face.

"Of course I forgive you. It's just that…" he broke off looking anywhere but her. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Go on," she encouraged.

"What if we're not ready for this? What if it turns out I'm a terrible father? I mean, I have no idea how to be a father. It's not like I have much to go off on, you know? How do you know I'm not going to mess this up?" Harry burst out. He could tell Ginny knew that he was panicked. She drew him close to her, slowly stroking his hair.

"Harry, have you seriously forgotten about Teddy? You know, the shape shifting kid we've kind of been raising for the past five or so years? And so far, he's turned out pretty well," she said, rolling her eyes. It was that little gesture that made Harry calm down for the first time since he left the dinner table. Ginny continued, "And Sirius had helped you through a lot as well. Not to mention Dumbledore, Remus, my Dad, Bill, Moody, and Kinglsey. Harry, you've had great father figures and examples. I can't believe you would even think that you would be terrible as a dad. You're Harry Potter, for crying out loud."

Harry sighed, and then grinned.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that. Thank you."

Ginny smiled, laughing quietly.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"We're having a baby."

"A baby, huh?" Harry grinned.

"Yeah. A little you."

"With a lot of you." Harry said, following up with a kiss and placing his hand on her stomach. Ginny broke off, saying, "Well, I think we've kept them waiting long enough right?" Harry stood up, holding out his hand. Ginny grasped it and together, they made their way back to the party.

"Why didn't tell us, Ginny? We're your parents!" Molly screeched, hugging Harry and Ginny. Arthur gently detached his wife off of his son-in-law, beaming as well. Bill came over to congratulate Harry and Ginny again.

"Hey Harry, let me talk to you for a minute. Over here," he said, pulling Harry aside while Hermione, Molly, Fleur, Audrey, and Angelina were taking part in the largest group hug with Ginny. Bill's scarred face was unreadable, but his voice certainly was.

"So a baby, huh? Didn't see that coming, did you?" Bill chuckled. Harry scratched his head.

"No I did not. Bit of a shock, I'd say. Still… I'm still not sure I'm ready for this."

Bill slowly turned his head away from the group of women jumping up and down; giggling in the way most men can't comprehend

"Well, what do you want?"

Harry looked up at Bill's scarred face.

"I want what every father wants. Health and security for my family."

Bill nodded, "Then you are ready."

Harry grinned, "Thanks, Bill. Means a lot."

As Harry slid back over to Ginny, Harry could feel a tugging on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Molly II, and Lucy all standing there looking apprehensive.

"Are you really having a baby?" asked Victoire, who was the one tugging on him.

"Really," said Ginny, grinning and comming over to Harry's side. The children beamed back. Teddy, Molly II, Lucy, and Dominique all started to dance around in a circle at the thought of a new friend to play with. Victoire bounced up and down on the balls of her feet and pulled on Harry again.

"Can we see it?"

* * *

Oh the innocence of children :p this one's kinda short, i know but it works better this way, i think :p Chapters 15 and 16 are already writtin but i still need to edit and add a few things. Should be up by next week or so :p


	14. Harry's Share

This sweet scene takes place about 2 weeks after Harry finds out Ginny's pregnant. Enjoy it :p

* * *

The dritty, run-down ally street that was Diagon Alley back during Voldemort's second rise to power was no more. Amazing how nearly two years of bad business and mistreatment could utterly destroy a place. The days following Voldemort's downfall, the habitants of this famous place began the long and disgusting clean-up that Diagon Alley so desperately needed. It was pretty surprising how many scourgifying spells it took to clean three hundred yards of brick to have it sparkle again. Boards had to be burned and blasted into nothing, grime had to be wiped off of the walls and shelves, and the kidnapped owners of shops had to be found and convinced to come back.

Once again, the shops were as bright and exuberant with colorful window decorations as they were during Harry's first journey into the Wizarding world. But none wilder and eye popping as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Harry observed as he waited in line to get into the store. It took him a whole seven minutes to actually get through the doors and another four to get to the register. A sandy-haired young girl was behind the counter, putting money into one of the register slots and filling up sacks of Dungbombs while her co-worker helped more customers. Harry smiled at her as he made his way to her.

"Morning, Eugenie. What's new?" She looked up from the sack and grinned at him.

"Nothing much, Mr. Potter. I just worked a seven hour shift yesterday and now about to do another four on my day off because your insane brother in law wants everything to be funnier than the last. No offense, Mr. Potter," She quickly amended as she took some more money from her coworker and placed it into the register.

"How many times have we gone through this, Eugenie," Harry chuckled. "Please, call me Harry. And as for George, cut him some slack. Making things funny is the only way he can feel closer to his brother. You can't blame him for wanting his best friend back in any way he can." Harry said lowering his voice. "Speaking of which, where is George and Angelina? They wanted to see me."

Eugenie pointed her filthy hand toward a door behind the register.

"Up the stairs, turn right and the second door to the left is the front door to their flat. You should probably find them in their living room Mr. - er… Harry."

"Thanks. I'd shake your hand goodbye but…. How about a wave?" Harry joked, waving.

Eugenie laughed. "A wave would do just fine. And congratulations on the baby!"

Harry's grin slipped off as he turned the doorknob. Non-stop ever since the story got out he had been reminded of it. It was if every single person in the Wizarding world knew his business and wanted to badger him about it. He was hoping that small little conversation with Eugenie would be the one conversation in weeks where he didn't have to hear anything about his becoming a father. It felt like no one in the Wizarding world could mind their own buisness. He was starting to panic slightly whenever he thought about the child having something wrong or him messing up from the start.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. Thinking like that could lead him down a bad road. Harry reached the top of the stairs and headed right, counting doors. He knocked the hardwood door of George and Angelina's place.

The door opened after about half a minute's wait; there stood George. But there was something very different about him.

"Hey Harry, how're you?" He greeted, pushing Harry into the living room.

"Er- I'm pretty good. Where- how come you have two ears?"

"Oh this is just a prosthetic. Got it in a Muggle hospital a few weeks back. Looks real don't it?" He asked, popping it off and back on again. Harry raised an eyebrow, making a face of disgust.

"Yeah I guess. Don't do that anymore. It's a bit creepy, mate."

"Said the man who hunts down creepy for a living," George shot back, grinning.

"Touché. Where's Angelina?"

"Getting a check-up at Mungo's. I told her she was looking green and she hexed me," George laughed, "So where's my sister? Thought she'd be with you?"

"She's back at Godric's Hollow, eating her way through our pantry."

"Maternal cravings, huh?"

"Yeah, last week I had to hold her off with a chair because I forgot to bring home the roast duck she put on the grocery list. I used the chair because I didn't have my wand on me at the time. She, on the other hand, had hers." George made a-sucks-to-be-you face.

"Hmm….Bat-Bogey Hex?"

"Twice. Among other things too," Harry added rubbing the bruise on his arm. George sighed.

"Been there, mate. Just got hit by it this morning. Anyway, you're probably wondering why I called you here, right?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Well, as you know, the shop's been doing very well, and it's all thanks to you, mate." George began as he walked towards the kitchen, beckoning Harry to follow.

"Yeah thanks, but you've already told me this before." Harry said suspiciously.

"Yeah I know, I know. It's that…. We don't feel right not giving you your share of our food fortune," he said as he picked up a sack the sounded like clinking gold coins as it swung back and forth in George's hand. "After all, all of this couldn't have been done without you, Harry."

"No. No George. I couldn't." Harry stammered backing away. "I appreciate it, but that's your money. I have my own, mate. You can make something else out of that. Don't waste it on me George. Please."  
"Harry, I'm going to take these words from your mouth. If you don't take it, I'm going to shove it down the drain. I don't want it. It's yours." Georg said, holding it out.

"George I'm not taking a thousand galleons from you."

"I know. That's because it's not a thousand galleons. It's five thousand. Do whatever you want with it. I don't care. Donate it or invest or keep it. Just take it. Otherwise, it's going to waste."

George and Harry stared at each other for a whole five minutes. George started to move towards the sink. Harry frowned.

"Ok fine. I'll donate it then," Harry said aloofly. George handed the sack to him.

"We won't speak of this again, okay?"

"Sure," Harry said, pocketing it in his robes.

"So, Harry. You going to be a daddy. Can't imagine what that feels like."

"I dunno. It's a feeling I can't really describe."

At that moment, they both heard frantic footsteps coming through the front door. George and Harry hurried into the living room to find Angelina looking pale and excited. As soon as she saw George, she flung her arms around him and was crying into his shoulder. George looked confused.

"Angelina. What's up?"

"Oh, George! I just went to Mungo's and the Healer told me that I'm pregnant! You're going to be a dad! Isn't that wonderful! Oh hello Harry!" she added hugging him too, "Isn't this great? George, we have so much to do! We have to go get those maternity books from Fleur and Audrey and we need to go to your Mum and Dad's for old baby things or should we just buy new things? I think we should. Oh! We need to tell everyone else about this! I'll go send the letters! Can you believe this is happening?" She said in one breath, and hurried towards the kitchen for parchment. George was still standing there looking dazed and his mouth still open. Harry touched him on the shoulder, grinning.

"Hey congratulations George," George didn't answer, "George, you okay?"

George blinked and shook his head.

"Harry, what just happened?" his voice was raspy and so unlike him. Harry shrugged.

"Your wife's pregnant; that just about summarizes everything she said."

"That's what I thought." George said as Harry helped him towards the couch. He could hear Angelina in the kitchen cursing frantically as she tried to find parchment.

"Oh and by the way," Harry said, smiling, "That feeling I couldn't describe earlier? Well, it feels just like that. If you were wondering," George didn't smile. Harry frowned.

"George, come on mate. You can get through this."

"I know. It's just that it- it's just a lot to take in."

"Yeah you're telling me. Hey you know, you two are giving my kid a friend at Hogwarts," Harry chuckled.

George broke into a smile, "Yeah I just hope McGonagall's up to the task," he joked.

Harry shook his head, "No actually McGonagall's retiring at the end of next year. She told me when I went to speak to the graduating Defense class last time. She said that a Professor Barnes would take her place. Anyway, I've got to leave, congratulations again and I'll see you two soon. Bye Angelina!" he called towards the kitchen.

Harry made his way down the stairs and out the packed shop. Stopping in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, he took out the money George gave him. Looking at it, he shook his head; put it back in his robes, and disapparated. He appeared in an alleyway leading out to a mostly empty Muggle street. Pulling up his hood he made his way to the abandoned department store that hid St. Mungo's.

"Hello. I need to get into the hospital." He whispered to the dummy. She nodded and beckoned. Harry stepped into the cool glass and emerged on the other side. It was still pretty early but there were a fair few people waiting to be seen by Healers. Nearly all of them looked normal except the woman with the large anteater mouth. Harry made his way to the counter, keeping his head mostly covered.

"Hello, I wish to make an anonymous donation." He told the blond witch behind the counter. She didn't even look up from her parchment.

"Which part of the hospital would you like your donation to go to, sir?" she said in a bored voice.

"The birthing ward, please."

"And how much are you donating, sir?"

Instead of answering, Harry pulled out the sack and dumped it in front of the witch's face. She frowned and reached out a hand to open it. Her mouth fell open as she peered into the sack's contents. She looked up for the donator but there was no one there.

* * *

Looks like Fred II will be someone's best friend at Hogwarts! :p


	15. Brand New Potter

**Here is the chapter that I've had written for like four monthes! and its my best one! Birth of James :p **

* * *

Harry wearily pushed aside the map of Tibet he had been studying and picked up a report of badly translated Tibetan. Apparently, there was a Dark Tibetan wizard trying to make a name for himself. He had already killed four people, and the situation was becoming critical. The Tibetan Aurors needed help finding him and so they asked the British Ministry to help. Harry's eyes began to ache as he looked how long this damn report went on. He was exhausted; uptight with nerves and filled with excitement caused by Ginny's quickly approaching due date, neither of them had slept in four days.

Leaning back in his desk chair, he let his eyes travel across the many moving photographs that littered his cubicle, all in frames and stuck haphazardly on the surrounding walls of his office; his favorite: a delicate sterling silver frame, a picture of Ginny, bearing a rose chain round her neck and lying in the flowering grass at Godric's Hollow.

No sooner had Harry's eyes fallen on the photograph, a thunderous crash alerted him to the great oak doors that lead to the second floor corridor. Bursting through them galloped a magnificent, silvery horse. People dived out of the way, sending papers flying. Some Aurors brandished wands while other gaped in astonishment, watching as the shining, translucent horse hurtled down the aisle towards Harry's desk.

But this patronus was unsettling familiar to Harry. Indeed, what made his stomach plunge and his chest swell and his throat clench up painfully at the same time was that this shimmering mare belonged to his heavily pregnant wife.

The patronus came to a steady halt before a dumbstruck, slightly panicked Harry. As the papers settled and the ruckus subdued, the eyes of the entire Auror Department fell upon Harry and the Patronus. It gave a whinny and tossed its gleaming head, before opening its mouth to communicate Ginny's message. "Harry," Ginny's voice rang out around the silent office. Harry's insides were clenched. The horse inhaled loudly, "It's happening." There was another dramatic breath. "I… really…want… to kill… you, Harry."

Ron's head popped into the door of Harry's office. His own office was next door to Harry's so he had to have heard the commotion. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked slowly, watching the steed dissipate.

Momentarily paralyzed with panic, Harry was fully aware of the commotion that broke out as the horse disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Fortunately, something snapped inside him; in a second he had grabbed his cloak and begun his sprint to the Atrium. The nervous knots in his stomach throbbed away.

"I'll be there soon!" Ron shouted after him. As Harry continued his sprint, Ron could be heard shouting proudly down the hall, "Hey Aaron! My sister's having the baby!" Harry knocked over two Aurors and another Ministry employee in his haste to get to the lift. A short eternity later, Harry threw himself into a lift as soon as the doors were wide enough. The rest of the wizards and witches filed in, looking curiously at Harry, who was plummeting the button for the Atrium, silently fuming that no one was allowed to Apparate to and from the Ministry except when their shifts were over. Finally it started to move. Amanda from Magical Transportation attempted to talk to him but as his eyes were fixed on the numbers above, she desisted fairly quickly.

After what felt like a lifetime stuck in the lift, Harry raced through the Atrium, receiving strange and startled looks from everyone he rudely shoved by, to the fireplaces along the right side. Without thinking, he found himself in the underground bathroom before apparating directly to St. Mungo's and bolting through the glass without even telling the dummy.

Arriving in the waiting room, Harry searched the room for a sign of his wife; the plan was that Ginny would deliver here with the assistance of her highly-experienced mother. With the help of the Potter's fame, they had been living here for the last week. Many of the Weasley's were already there. Bill and Fleur were sitting on one of the couches next to George and an also pregnant Angelina. Charlie, Percy, and Audrey were pacing back and forth. While Mr. Weasley was sitting in an armchair, his hands together as if he was praying. A six year old Teddy sprang up to give Harry a hug. Victoire, Dominique, Molly, and Lucy were on the floor, playing Gobstones. They all waved at Harry and then went back to what they were doing. Harry tried to answer with a smile, but his face muscles seemed not to be working properly. A Healer almost immediately tracked him down and pulled him to the Birthing Ward.

Hearing an agonized moan down the hall, Harry increased his pace. His heart pounding and his stomach clenched more so than ever, Harry bravely pushed open the door to Ginny's room, immediately ducking as a glass of water hit the wall right next to the door.

"You!" a distraught-looking Ginny shrieked, pointing an accusatory finger at Harry. Scowling, she attempted to rise without much success; a weary-looking Mrs. Weasley struggled to restrain her to the bed. A Healer was administering to Ginny at the foot of the bed.

Harry hovered nervously in the door; the last thing he wanted to do was provoke the horror that was the wrath of Ginny Potter.

"Where's my wand?" shouted Ginny, scanning the room manically with her eyes.

"You know very well you're not allowed to have your wand, dear." Mrs. Weasley replied patiently. She was obviously suppressing an excited and doting smile as she busied herself with towels and a basin on Ginny's bedside table. Harry took Mrs. Weasley's distraction to rush forward but was quickly stopped in his tracks by the malevolent glower of his perspiring wife.

"But how am I going to KILL HIM without it?" Ginny yelled, without taking her eyes off Harry. But before her mother could answer, she cried out in pain and clutched her sides. A couple of books flew violently out of a bookshelf, hitting the opposite wall and landing with a thud.

Stepping over them, Harry was at her side in a second. "Are you alright?" He asked in a panic, then wincing as he realized what a stupid question that was. She glared at him, clearly wishing that he was feeling her pain.

"Oh yes, I'm having the time of my life here, pushing out this damn ba-AAAGH!" Ginny groaned through gritted teeth. She began to sob. Harry had never seen her sob so pathetically in her life, but refrained from sharing this with her. He was fairly confident thinking such things made him a terrible person. But all this whining and weeping and carrying on was hardly characteristic of Ginny…

"How many minutes was that?" the Healer gently asked from the other side of the bed, patting Ginny's knee supportively.

"I don't know, I lost count. I'm only pushing a baby into the world, I'm sorry. I'll try better in the future." Ginny replied grumpily, sounding slightly more human.

"Settle in, dear," Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a comforting smile as she headed for the door, "We've still got quite a while to go." Smiling tearfully at Ginny, she was gone, presumably to tell the other Weasley's what was going on.

"Don't say that," Ginny whimpered.

Harry conjured up a chair. Sitting down, he brushed the hair out of her eyes and gave her hand a squeeze. He felt useless, but tried his best to sound reassuring, "You'll be fine, it'll be over soon."

Obviously, he wasn't very convincing.

"Shut it!" Ginny cried, squeezing his hand back with three times the force, not to mention digging her fingernails in for extra effect. Harry refused to let the pain he was feeling show on his face. So this was to be his job - he was Ginny's pincushion. He would have to endure her widely-feared wrath. Harry steeled himself, he knew he could do that; hadn't he endured Umbridge's quill torture in his fifth year? And it wasn't like she was going to Cruicate him…

He hoped. He quickly glanced around to make quite sure her wand was out of reach.

"You're never touching me ever again, you know that? You're going to sleep on the couch!" Ginny twisted moodily away from him, woefully taking in ragged breaths, and digging another fingernail into his knuckle. Harry didn't even blink at the pain. The Healer stood up and announced that she was done for the moment and she was coming back in a little while when Ginny was fully dilated.

Harry could hear steps on the creaky stairway, much too hasty to belong to Mrs. Weasley. Hermione swept in as the Healer left, vigorously searching through her beaded bag. She was so consumed with this task she failed to acknowledge the couple before her. "Molly just told me what was going on!" She looked up triumphantly, breaking into an ecstatic grin on seeing Ginny. "Oh my goodness, it's really happening!"

When Ginny offered only a glare in response, she looked to Harry, who could only muster a weak smile in return. Taken aback briefly, Hermione quickly got to work. Conjuring up her own chair, she began to ramble, "I came as quick as I could. I was at work. Ron's here too. He wanted to know if there was any blood yet."

She sounded an audible 'tut-tut' as she turned her attention back to Ginny's sprawling body.

"What's that?" Ginny asked suddenly, her eyes widening in alarm.

Hermione held up a vial of silvery liquid. "Draught of Peace, the Healers asked me to make it up." Hermione had obviously noticed Ginny's wide-eyed horror, "Just in case!"

That's when Ginny snapped.

"No way! I won't have our baby come out deformed!" She looked to Harry to back her up. He floundered before giving the eye to Hermione; surely she knew better to tempt her fate and challenge Ginny on this.

Obviously not.

"But," Hermione started. Harry let out a weary sigh. "Surely they wouldn't ask me to prepare a potion that would cause you or your baby any harm. I mean, they are qualified Healers, they should know what to do. I've got all sorts of things in here," There was a clink of glass as she lifted her bag. "Some dittany, a blood-replenishing potion-"

Harry was somewhat surprised by Ginny's reaction. Instead of biting Hermione's head off, she turned to Harry and said with unexpected serenity, "Don't worry, Harry, I'm going to kill Hermione too."

The hours passed by. They managed to entertain themselves with a current copy of The Daily Prophet. Every seer in Britain had sent in their predictions about the already famous Potter baby; according to them, Harry and Ginny should expect a blind albino squib with early onset arthritis and a hunch.

Ginny continued to keel over in pain every so often. As the frequency of these outbursts increased, the room descended further and further into chaos; Amata's cage had shattered, pillows had torn themselves apart, and the walls had dents in it from all the books that struck it. A few of the books still were stuck in the wall. The contractions were moments apart when the Healer came back into the room.

"Are you sure?" Hermione pleaded as Ginny began to wail from the pain. "This is ridiculous, you're in pain!"

"NO POTIONS!" Ginny screeched, clutching to Harry's arm for dear life, nearly breaking it in the process.

Harry felt helpless; he hadn't a clue what was going on. Hermione looked ready to faint as her head darted from hysterical Ginny to Mrs. Weasley to the Healer and back again. Fortunately, Mrs. Weasley was keeping a professional, level head; though she wasn't able to contain her obvious joy. The Healer looked at Ginny and exclaimed.

"Right, this is it!" she said, beaming, "Push!"

Harry was quite sure his heart was pounding so fast it would leap out of his chest at any given moment; he felt sick to his knotted stomach and had long lost feeling in his hand thanks to Ginny's deathly grip.

Ginny growled. To her left, Hermione was keeping a mantra of "Breathe, breathe, breathe…" but Harry got the impression this was more for her own benefit than Ginny's.

Digging into Harry hand so violently that she drew his blood, Ginny let out a tortured scream, one that was immediately echoed by their newborn baby. The sound rang out and echoed in Harry's ears.

The Healer smiled as she swaddled the infant in a blanket, her tergeo spell barely audible through the baby's cries.. Ginny collapsed onto the bed, exhausted as Hermione too broke down.

"A boy," The Healer announced as she cautiously passed the baby to a trembling Harry.

Harry's chest, already close to exploding, seemed to expand tenfold. He too found himself crying as he gazed down at the tiny bundle in his arms. He was a nice-sized baby boy, with jet black hair with Ginny's eyes and Harry's nose. Harry couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Unthinkingly, he found himself seated beside Ginny on the bed and the pair of them sat gaping at their little creation. So dazzled by him where they, they failed to notice the Healer, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione quietly exiting the room.

"He looks like your dad and Sirius," Ginny gasped, awestruck.

"James Sirius," Harry responded, leaning over to kiss his exhausted wife.

There wasn't a knot in his stomach to be felt.

* * *

Life at Godric's Hollow couldn't be the same for the next eleven months, what with James causing mischief. He was always laughing ever since the first week they brought him home and messing with things. By the time he could crawl he had already destroyed Amata's perch and started saying small words. He could say his name (more or less) "Jay, Jay." and "Mum" and "Da." He called Teddy "Tid" He hardly ever cried, he was always laughing. His hair had slowly turned from dark brown to jet black as well, but he kept his mother's light brown eyes.

Harry and Ginny couldn't imagine life without James. They loved him more than anything in the world. One night, as Harry and Ginny were tucking James to bed, Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry after they had placed a dozing James to bed. He had been romping around the house with a toy broomstick. Ginny reached up to give Harry a kiss before saying abruptly, "I want another one."

"What? Now? Already? Why?"

"Which question do you want answered first?"

"Last one would be nice."

"I'm a Weasley, Harry. We like big families," she grinned up at him.

* * *

**Wasnt that just awesome! :p she wants another kid already! i had James born in 2004 and Albus will be born in 2006. I thought that James was in his third year by the Epilogue. How else would he know that thestrals pull the carriages unless Harry or Teddy or one of his cousins told him but who really talks about thestrals except for Luna? :p **


	16. The Fairies and the Bees

Man my laptop is messed up so now im reduced to writing at my college's library... i am so pissed at my laptop cuz i just got it and I'm not sure if i really did do a good job here. i didnt really even edit this chapter. college is kinda gettin to me, theres so much crap i gotta do. anyway i only posted this because i havent posted anything in a month. Oh and by the way people, theres a chapter i wrote called Harry's Share thats before Brand New Potter. i posted the two of them on the same day and for some reason, 3x as much people read the Brand New Potter instead of Harry's Share... if you wanna read out of order thats up to you. just sayin :p

* * *

"Harry! Ginny! Come quick!" came a piercing cry early one Saturday morning in the large Godric's Hollow cottage. Harry awoke suddenly from a very strange dream. He had dreamt that he was being devoured by a Snargaluff plant while Luna and her boyfriend Rolf were dancing in the Ministry Atrium while James was playing hide and seek with Victoire and Teddy was playing Quidditch. How strange. He missed his old Muggle dreams when things made at least some sense. Ginny groaned beside him, rolling over with difficulty, due to the bump on her belly. She looked so pretty with the early sunlight streaming on her long red hair.

Shaking his head, he rolled out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 7 am. Great. Why must something always need to wake him up an hour and a half before he has to? Only on the rare occasion he ever got to sleep past 8.

Harry started as his bare feet made contact the cold, unforgiving wooden floor and reached for his house shoes. After succeeding in walking again and rubbing his sleepy eyes, he heard a noise that sounded like a cat in trouble. It must be James fussing from Teddy's loud voice. He looked back expectantly at Ginny, who grudgingly got up with some difficulty to soothe the now whimpering toddler James in the next room.

"Harry! Ginny! Hurry!" came the cry again from downstairs. Harry followed Teddy's voice into the kitchen, where the latter sat at the table, his hair spiky and blue.

"Teddy! You woke James up," complained Harry, "You know how hard it is to get hi- what's the matter Teddy?" He had just noticed that Teddy looked scared and was holding one hand to his mouth and something in the other in a tightly. A freshly bitten into Chocolate Cauldron Cake lay on the ground looking as if it had been abandoned suddenly. There was a few drops of blood on the wooden table. Teddy held out his hand, showing Harry a pearly white and bloody front tooth. Teddy started to cry.

"I'm sorry Harry! I had too many sweets when you and Gran weren't looking. Gran always told me that that too much candy would make your teeth fall! I thought it was a lie so I couldn't have candy. I can't go back to Gran like this! She'll be so mad." And with that he broke down sobbing, his face in his hands and Harry couldn't get anything else coherent out of him. Harry began to laugh.

"Teddy. That tooth didn't fall out because of sweets, silly," Teddy looked up at Harry's words, his eyes shining from tears.

"R-really? But... then why are my teeth falling out?"

"They're falling out because that's what's supposed to happen. Teddy you're almost seven years old. You've lost your first baby tooth!"

"But I'm not a baby." Teddy said frowning as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, his voice whistling a bit from the gaping hole in his mouth.

"I know that. Everyone gets two sets of teeth: baby teeth and adult teeth. Every baby tooth will fall out. Don't you worry; another tooth will grow back in its place. That will be your adult permanent tooth."

Ginny, who had finally calmed James down enough to take him downstairs, walked in, with the almost two year old on her hip. A feat incredible seeing as she was four months pregnant.

"What's going on?" she asked as James rubbed his eyes, waking up completely and spotted Harry. He grinned and waved with both hands at his father.

"Teddy lost his first tooth," announced Harry. Ginny beamed as she placed a squirming James into his high chair.

"Is that right? Well congratulations Teddy! That's another step to growing up," she said, smiling reminiscently, no doubt thinking about her own baby teeth days. Teddy gave a little smile.

"So, I'm not in trouble?" he asked innocently, whistling slightly as he spoke, "Gran won't be mad at me?"

"Of course not," chuckled Harry as he tousled his godson's sapphire colored hair. "But here's what you do: tonight, when you go to bed, put your tooth underneath your pillow." Teddy frowned.

"Why?"

"Because a fairy will come and take it. And she'll leave some money in its place."

"What would a fairy want with Teddy's tooth?" asked Ginny confused, midway from fixing James some Muggle baby food. Harry looked from Teddy to Ginny, both of whom had very confused looks on their faces.

"Well…well it's a Muggle tradition. A fairy is supposed to come and give you money for your tooth."

Teddy raised one eyebrow. He had been spending too much time with Ginny.

"But- but I'm not a Muggle, Harry. And fairies are mean! This one time, at Gran's place, there was a whole nest of them in the ceiling. They busted the chandelier and two of them were tangled in my hair and they bit me. Gran had to blast them out of the house. She says fairies are bad things. I don't want a fairy to come near me while I'm sleeping, Harry," he said crossing his arms and looking as if that was his final word. James laughed gleefully, folding his arms like Teddy and trying to imitate his serious face, the effect ruined by the orange goo dribbling out of his mouth. Harry was amazed at this little outburst.

"Well, it's not really a fairy who gives you the money. It's the parents but… they really don't do that in the Wizarding world?" Harry asked looking towards Ginny. She shook her head, rolling her eyes and turning back to James, trying to coax him into eating some more. Harry turned back to Teddy shaking his head.

"Here just take some sickles…" He grumbled, pushing some money in Teddy's free hand.

"Did your parents do that for you when you lost your teeth Harry?"

"No. I never knew my parents, Teddy,"

"Why? What happened?" Teddy asked, innocently looking up at Harry.

"They died trying to protect me," said Harry gently, "Much like how your mum and dad did."

"How?"

"They were killed by a really bad wizard named Voldemort, who was trying to kill me when I was just a baby."

"But why was he trying to kill you? And you were just a baby? But why?" Teddy said, widening his eyes and whistling a little through his teeth.

As Harry opened his mouth to answer, a bowl of baby food went flying through the kitchen. He looked over at Ginny, who was trying to control James's attempt to paint the walls with his food. Harry smiled. James only liked to hit a certain spot on the wall and rarely missed. The boy is defiantly going to be a chaser.

"I guess I'll tell you when your older, Ted. It's not a story for kids."

"But I'm not a little kid!" Teddy burst out, his eyes widening and his teeth whistling softly. Harry and Ginny both rolled their eyes and sighed. Teddy let out an exasperated breath.

"Why do you guys always do that when I say something!"

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing. Teddy frowned and folded his hands across his chest. James started laughing gleefully. Soon Teddy was chuckling and the whole house shook with merry.

* * *

there u go, barely any conflict and short. the two things i hate. i promise that im going to update by next week and it will be much more satsfying to me then this chapter. win some lose some. keep reading :p


	17. Thank You, My Friend

Hey guys. Look, I am soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating since november... I honestly have no excuse. It was kind of writers block and a mixture of other stuff. I have so much homework in college now its a bit overwhelming... so I'm sorry but i have 3 new chapters coming out. One today and one 2mrw and another tuesday to sort of make up for it... Once again, I'm sorry...

* * *

"Ready or not, here I come!" Dominique's angelic voice rang throughout Shell Cottage as she turned away from the tree upon which she had her head against. Eagerly, she glanced automatically towards the water barrel, Teddy's most favorite hiding spot at Shell Cottage. The ground around it was recently damp. She headed toward the water barrel, looking excited.

Harry, Ginny, James, and Teddy suddenly appeared out of nowhere right in front of her. Dominique jumped back in fright, but then smiled when she saw who it was. She leapt forward and hugged Teddy.

"Teddy!" she squealed, "We've been waiting for you!"

"Hey Dom, where is everybody?"

James raised his eyebrow, looking insanely like Ginny, saying as he did, "Hey, I'm over here." Harry and Ginny laughed.

Dom grinned and gave him a hug as Victoire, Molly II, Lucy, and Fred II came around the corner of the cottage, looking annoyed. Fred II and James immediately started running towards each other as soon as they saw the other. Victoire, Molly and Lucy both ran to hug Teddy. All too soon, the Kodak moment was gone and the seven of them traipsed out towards the field where Victoire and Dominique had collected all their toy broomsticks. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist as she leaned against him, watching the kids.

"They're great, aren't they?" he said, placing a hand on Ginny's belly. She smiled, moving his hand to a certain spot, just above her belly button. Harry felt a sharp kick against his palm. He grinned at her.

A door opened behind the two and Bill, George, and Percy stood on the porch.

"Harry! Ginny! Glad you could make it," called Bill as Percy and George laughed and ran to greet them.

"Harry," said Percy pompously, extending a hand as Bill was exclaiming of Ginny and her belly, "It's been far too long."

"Yes it has. How's your Department going, I haven't been up there in a few months. Ginny told me that you were covering that spell backfiring down in Kent?"

"Sure did! I'll tell you the story inside," Percy said attempting to lead Harry into the cottage. Harry, on the other hand, shook his head.

"Hold on there's something I want to do first." Percy nodded and turned to Ginny, who was being helped up the porch stairs by Bill. Harry smiled and turned his back on Shell Cottage, sighing. He closed his eyes and deeply inhaled the salty sea air, listening to the group of kids down in the field playing some sort of broom game and the laughter of the adults inside the cottage.

It felt so happy to be alive and to enjoy the little things; such as his son's laughter, the salty breeze coolly passing, and the tickling of the long grass. He set off in the direction of a mound near some bushes. Growing out of the mound there was a beautiful young willow surrounded by flowers at its roots and at the base of the tree, was a weathered rock with the inscription:

Here lies Dobby

A free elf

Harry dropped to his knees and reached out, taking a handful of the reddish dirt as he did, into his hand and closed his fist around it.

"I wish you were here, Dobby. There's so much that's happened. You'd be amazed… I have a son now. His name is James… you would have loved him." Harry said quietly but since there was no one around, it didn't matter.

"I just wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me. None of this would be here if it weren't for you… Thank you," tears started to swell up into Harry's eyes but it didn't matter. He let them fall, splashing onto the red dirt.

"You were my friend. And I miss you." He stood up, looking at the dirt still in his hand. He slowly turned his hand over; the wind taking the dust out over the sea. Harry smiled and slowly walked towards the cottage.

Once inside, he saw nearly all of the family drinking, eating and laughing. It was incredible to see, but Fleur, pregnant once again, serving everyone in a way only she could. Harry spotted Ginny sitting on the couch and made towards her, stopping every so often to greet someone. Once he made it to her, he plopped down on the couch the instant the kids came in from outside, dirty and grass stains on their jeans. Harry sat on the couch with Ginny for the next few hours, getting up only to help her to the bathroom and to get drinks.

On the way to the drink table for the fourth time, Harry heard someone apparate outside the window. Hermione, her hair wild, and her body language told him that she was very distressed. She came running into the cottage, looking frantically around. She spotted Harry and in the next second, she seized his arm and marched him outside before the rest of the cottage fully knew she was there.

"Ouch," Harry said, once they were outside and she released his arm. He pulled up his sleeve; there was an angry red mark on his wrist. Slopping in butterbeer, Harry looked up at Hermione, who was biting her nails and looking apprehensive. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Some reason you've tried to dislocate my arm?"

She frowned and at that moment, Harry knew that this was serious.

"Hermione… no offense but you look awful. What's happened? Why weren't you and Ron here earlier? We were worried."

"Harry, I can't find Ron!"

"What? Why not?" he asked, almost before Hermione finished her sentence. Ginny leaned out the window right behind them.

"What's up?"

Hermione twirled around, "Ginny, have you seen Ron?

"Harry, you've got to help me!" she exclaimed, looking back at Harry.

"Well why is he gone?"

"I'm pregnant and when I told him this morning he mumbled something and left! I don't know what to do!" she said as tears cascaded down her cheeks, "Please help me find him!"

Ginny frowned. "Your pregnant?"

* * *

Seems like Ron always needs his space when something major happens. Please comment! thank you and keep reading


	18. In the Pub

Hey guys. I promised a new chapter today so here it is!

* * *

"Congratulations!" Harry responded enthusiastically.

"What do you mean Ron's gone?'" Ginny replied, with the usual air of exasperation she used when speaking of her brother. Fortunately, Hermione's announcement immediately hit her, "I mean, congratulations!"

Hermione fell to her knees. With wet cheeks and wild hair, she looked very much on the verge of tears as she dropped her head into her hands. Ginny withdrew her head in the window and in a few minutes came around the corner. With difficulty she dropped next to Hermione, putting an arm around her. Hermione wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth.

"So what happened?" asked Ginny tentatively.

"I- I- told him this morning and he- he was alright," Hermione stuttered into her knees. "A little peaky, but alright." She paused pensively, before shaking her head in distress. "We've discussed it; I mean, it's what we wanted –" Harry was glad Hermione looked up to Ginny for an answer.  
She clasped her hands together in a professional manner, cleared her throat and stated matter-of-factly, "You know just as well as I do that Ronald Weasley is absolutely hopeless."  
Hermione woefully let her head fall back onto her crossed arms now resting on her knees. By now the front of her robes were soaking wet. Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry, in a look that plainly said 'not again…'

"The miserable wart will be back, Hermione."

"I know he will," Hermione grumbled, without lifting her head, her voice muffled. "But-" She looked to Ginny, at a loss, tears welling in her eyes. "It's not the best reaction, is it? He's a grown man, for goodness' sake." She slumped again, resting her chin on her arms.  
Ginny sighed in resignation and looked pleadingly to Harry for help.

Seeing anyone upset always made Harry feel rather uncomfortable; he'd never been very skilled at offering comfort or advice. He could give endless advice on dueling dark wizards, taking on magical creatures; that was a piece of cake in comparison. Tears were something else altogether… Thank God James hardly ever cried.  
But this was Hermione, Harry reminded himself, and the person causing all her suffering was Ron. The least he could do was trying.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Harry asked, lowering James into his cradle. He gave it a tap with his wand and it began to swing of its own accord. James gave a happy gurgle.

"A few hours ago. I told him and he went pale as a ghost, almost green. 'That's brilliant,'" Hermione did a poor imitation of her husband's voice, making him sound like an oafish baritone, but Harry assumed it was because she was crying. "'It's good' he kept saying," She shook her head. "He was okay, at least at first. He seemed happy but then he looked scared and then he muttered something about sorting out the Nargles or something and apparated."

"Nargles?" Ginny asked, bemused.

"I let him go," Hermione said glumly. "He wanted to go."

Ginny watched Hermione sadly. She turned to Harry with half-hearted hope. "Any idea where he might be?"

"I have a few guesses."

Harry quickly went to the cottage to retrieve his coat. When he headed back, Hermione seemed like she was calming down a bit. Pulling on his sleeves, he beckoned Ginny to him. She looked annoyed as she struggled to get to him.

"Ron's most likely drinking somewhere; I'm going to go find him and bring him to his senses. Can you get Hermione into the cottage?" Ginny nodded, glancing back at Hermione.

"Hurry back, will you?" Harry nodded, kissed her quickly then patted Hermione on her shoulder reassuringly.

His first stop was The Hog's Head. If Ron was looking for privacy, that would have to be the ideal hideout. But a quick scan of the grimy pub proved Ron wasn't there.

"Potter!" came a voice from behind the counter. Harry winced. Aberforth was headed towards Harry, a scowl on his face.

"Potter, how come you never come around here anymore? You promised to keep in touch!"

"Sorry Ab, I've been busy."

Aberforth glared at Harry for a second longer, and then he slowly grinned and began to laugh, his brilliant blue eyes twinkling exactly much like his brother's.

"It's far too hard to stay mad at you, Potter! How's that little boy of yours?"

"Sorry Ab, but now isn't the greatest time."

"Well, come visit me soon, if you can take time from your busy schedule."

"No problem, Ab." Harry avoided people's eyes as he headed to the exit. Hogsmeade was nearly deserted, but Harry assumed that Hogwarts wouldn't be out in the village during a week day. The Three Broomsticks was crowded however; but no red headed figure was anywhere in the pub as Harry skulked towards the back, observing everyone.

But then it occurred to Harry that perhaps Ron hadn't opted to escape to a pub. For a moment, Harry thought himself a bad friend for just assuming that Ron would want to drown his sorrows. But then he painfully recalled doing just this a few years back. The thought that Ron should be upset about Hermione's pregnancy suddenly frustrated Harry immensely and he quickly realized that nicking off to a pub was exactly the sort of thing Ron would do, having found himself in a stressful situation, and Harry knew exactly where he would be able to find him.

The Leaky Cauldron would have to be the first pub to come to mind for any wizard. Sure enough, after apparating directly there, Harry had no problem finding Ron in amongst the numerous other patrons; his vibrant Weasley hair drawing Harry's attention immediately.  
Ron was hunched over on his barstool, a Firewhiskey visible in his hand. Harry reluctantly offered a few nods and weak smiles to a couple of familiar faces, not to mention the countless unfamiliar ones, as was usually the case in public places, Harry being the celebrity that he was. The Wizarding world would always idolize Harry, and no matter what the personal crisis was, Harry would always repay them their gratitude with polite friendliness and basic courtesies.  
Feeling the eyes follow him through the pub, Harry made his way to the bar, falling onto the stool beside his best friend. Ron seemed to acknowledge Harry's presence wordlessly, yet he failed to meet his eyes. He took a swig of Firewhiskey before finally addressing his friend.

"I'm a terrible person." Ron mumbled, still avoiding Harry's gaze.

"Probably," Harry replied, at a loss. This is what he had anticipated, Ron's usual self-deprecating rant just like last time. He'd let him go on for a bit, let him get it out of his system, before carefully and firmly telling him what a selfish, idiotic prat he was being.

"Hermione doesn't deserve a git like me." Ron continued morosely.

"Whatever you say," Harry responded. This was going to get boring very quickly.

"Don't know why she ever put up with me in the first place."

Fortunately, a flustered looking Hannah Abbott appeared behind the bar, saving Harry from Ron's ramblings for the moment.  
"Harry! Good to see you again!" Hannah smiled distractedly, pouring an amber liquid into a number of goblets.

"You too," Harry returned the smile, happy to find a distraction from Ron the Morose. "How's business? Neville?"

"Not too bad on both accounts." Hannah replied happily. "How's Ginny and that beautiful baby of yours?" she asked, while dispersing the goblets to customers along the bar.  
Ron visibly deflated at the mention of baby James. Harry glared at him momentarily, before replying cheerfully to Hannah, "Wonderful, thanks for asking."

"What can I get you today then?"

Harry looked from Ron's half-empty Firewhiskey bottle to Ron's depressing, groggy figure dolefully. "Let's make it a butterbeer, thanks." He asked with a sheepish grin to Hannah.  
A commotion by the entrance drew away her focus, a throng of rowdy-looking Quidditch fans, clad in the team of colors of Puddlemere United had just appeared. "If you'll just excuse me," she asked Harry apologetically, but not before placing a welcome butterbeer bottle on the bar for him.  
Harry took a swig before turning on Ron. "Where were we? Oh right, you're supposedly a terrible person."

"She's better off without me."

Harry was filled with an unexpected spark of anger. "Don't you ever say that," He warned, surprised at the threatening tone of his own voice. "Not ever, but especially not now." He glared darkly at Ron, who was altogether taken aback by Harry's harsh stance.

"But-" Ron began weakly, ever so slightly intimidated by Harry's reaction.

"No," Harry stated resolutely, his calmness returning slowly. Ron was sounding a lot like Lupin had all those years ago – and without any justifiable excuse. At least Lupin was a werewolf, there was a war going on and he had wanted to keep his family safe. But Ron had no excuses. Ron was chickening out under the pressure - still caught up in his own ego-bashing ways.

"Under no circumstances is she better off without you." Harry angrily pointed out, "It seems to me you've forgotten something in all of this. It's not just about you and her anymore, there's someone else involved; someone who doesn't get a say. There's no way I'm letting you walk away-"

"I wasn't really going to-" Ron retorted hastily, visibly horrified by what Harry was suggesting.  
Deep down, Harry knew this was true. Realistically, Ron wasn't about to abandon Hermione. It was blatantly clear to everyone that he worshipped the ground she walked on. Emotionally stable or not, Ron loved his wife and there was nothing that stood between him and his family.  
It slowly occurred to Ron that perhaps, he had over-reacted slightly. It wouldn't be the first time… "Yeah, well, I should think so." He muttered crossly, turning back to the bar.  
By the looks of it, his rant seemed to have had some effect on Ron. Visibly shaken, he guiltily turned back to face the bar as well and the pair sat in a strained silence for a moment.  
It was a while before either of them spoke. It was Ron who broke the silence. "I'm scared." He conceded in a small voice, not meeting Harry's eyes.  
Harry turned slowly to face him and patiently waited for Ron to continue.

"I'm hopeless at everything, Harry." Ron murmured sadly, "I'm bound to find some way to mess this up. The poor kid doesn't stand a chance."

"Ron, it's only natural to feel that way." Harry told him gently, "You think I wasn't scared?" Harry asked incredulously, but not unkindly.

"But-" Ron argued weakly, staring into his empty glass.

"But what?" Harry asked wearily.

"You're Harry Potter." Ron muttered quietly. Harry sighed in frustration rolling his eyes. Ron saw none of this. "And I'm Ron Weasley. Hopeless Ron Weasley..."  
Harry desperately tried to formulate some sort of response to this. It was all very well to plainly tell Ron to deal with his ridiculous insecurities and move on, but in the end it was up to Ron to take that step. Harry didn't think there was anything he could say to make Ron see clearly just how capable a human being he was.  
Then a different approach came to him, "Hermione's an intelligent witch, isn't she?" Harry asked unexpectedly. Ron looked puzzled, but Harry continued, "Nobody forced her into this; nobody backed her into a corner – which has to mean it's what she wanted." Ron was following, but only just. His brow was furrowed in concentration. "Hermione always knows what she's doing." Harry stated plainly. "Which says to me that she has nothing but absolute faith in you, right?"  
Harry was relieved to see realization finally dawn on Ron's blank face. "Now all we need is for you to stop being a prat and do the same."  
They sat in contemplative silence, Harry finishing off his drink. He could see the cogs turning in Ron's head as he thought it all over. Eventually, a smile began to appear on his lips, growing gradually into a contented grin.

Ron turned abruptly towards Harry, "How old does a kid have to be to fly a broom?"

* * *

For not liking to talk to people about feelings, Harry sure has a gift for it. =) Please review. It only takes a second and I like to hear what you all think, whether its good or not!


	19. Not Chapter 19- SOON THOUGH!

Okay I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! Truly I am...

But as some of you may know, I joined the United States Air Force in December of 2011. And now I am stationed in Germany and at the moment at a deployed location. PLEEEEAAASSSSEEE forgive me for not updating anything in 2 years... I am truly sorry, but now that I actually have some time to sit down and write, I will be continuing this story. AND THATS A PROMISE! I cant believe so many of you have stuck with me, hoping that i would post again. I have just been SOOOOO busy with my job. Please know that I have not forgotten you or this story and I have TONS of ideas. So stay tuned! I will be posting soon! :p


End file.
